Mortal Kombat: Murdashiro's Revenge
by Ronin Wolf
Summary: Sequel to Mortal Kombat Armageddon. Armageddon never came to be the warriors of light won the war. But now after 2 years of peace, a new enemy has arrived. Will Wild Guard stop this threat? Or die trying? Rated M COMPLETED!
1. Prelude To A New Conflict

I don't own MK, The characters, Midway, or the name Wild Guard.

Prologue

Armageddon never came to be. The forces of darkness were defeated by Liu Kang and his allies. With the help of a new generation of warriors who were actually in a prophecy as well as having an agenda for fighting. Shao Khan killed Tyler Roy and prompt Zac to go on a quest for vengeance, Sheeva kidnapped Marquita's sister Denise and Marquita went into battle to save her, Cj,Jamal,and Reese lost someone important to them as well in the form of Alfred. He was the first tragedy against the tarkata, and Reese's mother was brutally tortured by Onaga and his little brother Darrius was kidnapped and Reese went to get him back and make Onaga pay for his crimes. The five warriors turned the tide of the battle for the realms. But it didn't come without a lost. Cj heroically sacrificed his life to save his friends from a certain death by Goro's hands. But the war didn't come without triumph either. Reese and Jamal received the swords Fenrir, and Fafnir. With this advantage the realms were saved. The earthrealm warriors had returned to their lives but some things changed. Zac was drafted into the army and he could no longer be leader of the now dubbed Wild Guard. So he left the mantle of leadership to Marquita, Jamal's rap demo was a success and he toured earth as a hip hop superstar, and Reese went through the most changes. His anger began to cloud his judgment and he distanced himself from the others. Just when things couldn't get worse for the three, a criminal from the netherealm has started to make his move. He's broken free of his confinement in the Netherealm and he seeks revenge. Unless Marquita, Jamal, Reese, and a few new allies can band together and stop this new threat. It could spell the end of the realms as we know it.

Kombat begins anew.


	2. Kombat Begins Anew

I don't own MK, The Characters, etc

There was a riot in a downtown square. People were fearing for their lives of an attack caused by hooded creatures that were attacking. A child's life was in danger as one of the hooded creatures set it's sights on the child. Just when it was about to attack the child, the sound of a buzzsaw cut through the air as well as the creature. The hat then richochet off of a building and back to Jamal's hands. The child looked at him in awe.

" Kid just go!" He yelled.

The child obeyed and ran. Soon the hooded creatures circled Jamal but the mortal showed no signs of fear as he got into his stance. One of the creatures attacked but Jamal ducked under the attack and connected with a dragon sweep knocking it down. It tried to get up but Jamal finished it off with an axe kick to the skull. Another tried but Jamal teleported away from him and reapeared in the air and threw his bladed hat at it. The creature turned around too late and his head was cut clean off. Jamal controlled the movement of the hat using two fingers killing most of the hooded creatures. When Jamal landed, another one tried a sneak attack but it was blasted away by an energy blast. Jamal turned around and saw Marquita walking up to him. She had a new look since her first battle with the forces of evil. She now wore a pair baggy army camo pants light brown boots, a black tanktop, and a camo bandana. She still kept her gloves from her previous look while Jamal's look was still the same from his previous adventure.

" You're a little late for the party Quita." Jamal said to her.

Since they were the only two left. Jamal took some time off to train. He became more focused and serious, but still had his sense of humor and fashion.

" Well we are the only two since Reese took his ball and disappeared." Marquita said.

Jamal gave her a stern look.

" I'm sorry but I'm pissed about that shit." She told him.

" Hey mortals."

The two turned around and saw an oni. He was as black as night. He completely towered over Marquita, he was muscular, his eyes were white with no pupils, he had no mouth but yet he was able to speak and his long hair flew within the breeze.

" The hell are you doing here?" Asked Jamal getting ready for a fight, but Marquita sensed something else.

" Don't question me mortal. I'll ask the questions." The oni growled. Then he calmed down." I'm looking for a little girl. Have you seen her?"

" I KNEW IT!!!" Jamal roared.

He charged at the oni but the oni thought one step ahead. He transformed into a liquid and slid away. Jamal was stunned. Then the oni changed back into his original form.

" What's wrong? Surely I expected more from a warrior of earthrealm." He said mockingly.

Jamal charged at him at full speed. This time the oni was caught off guard by Jamal's speed. Jamal kicked him in the chin then did a sweep kick to knock the oni down which it did. But the oni got back up and floored Jamal with a jaw cracking right hook. Jamal stumbled back dazed. Marquita just stood their watching the fight.

_" Something is strange about this oni. He's strong, but he's not like other oni that have come to Earthrealm. Why is he looking for a little girl is beyond me." _She thought to herself. So she took it upon her self to ask the oni.

" Jamal wait." She said to her comrade.

Jamal looked at her and gave her a questionable look.

" I have a few questions to ask our little friend here." She told him. She walked up to the oni and got into his face.

" Tell me. Why are you after a little girl?" She asked him.

" Because her life is in danger." He responded. " I am her protector."

" What is you name?" Jamal asked the oni.

" How foolish of me. I am a denizen of the netherealm. I forgot my true name. But my enimies have named me.....Darkheart." He said.

" So where do you think she is?" Marquita asked.

" If I knew that do you think I would have wasted my time here with you?" He asked.

Marquita glared at him. Fists clenched, Fangs bared.

" What you're angry?" Darkheart asked. " I've wasted enough on you two. If you'll excuse me I've got to find the girl."

The huge oni turned and walked away leaving Jamal and Marquita to fix their wounded pride.

" The hell was that about?" Jamal asked.

Marquita shrugged before answering.

" Something strange about Darkheart. Don't you think? I mean he could've probably killed us. But he didn't." She said.

" Ya think so?" Jamal asked.

Marquita looked at her watch.

" Maybe so but right now we gotta get cleaned up." She told him. " We've got someone to talk to."

Jamal nodded in agreement.

The two made their way to their destination. Unbeknownst to them. Four hooded figures watched their every move.

" So they're Wild Guard."

"Yes. The one called Jamal has come a long way. But the other one...Marquita is as tenacious as ever."

" We must inform master Shiro of what we just witnessed."

The hooded figures disappear in a veil of smoke...Except one. He stood alone no one could tell what he was thinking. Finally after a while he disappeared. In to the unknown.

A/N The character Darkheart is based off the Marvel villian Blackheart. READ AND REVIEW


	3. The Toughest Woman In Earthrealm

I don't own MK, The Characters, Midway or The name Wild Guard

IN LAS VEGAS

A woman was breathing heavily. She was nervous as this being her first title match. Her face was hidden by the hood of her jacket. Her fierce brown eyes opened and her trainer spoke to her.

" Alright this is your first title match. Win this an not only would you be the champ, but you'll the undefeated women's boxing champion." He told her.

A smile crept on her lips as she stood and punched a nearby punching bag multiple times before making it explode into a million pieces. The smile then turned into a laugh as the woman removed the hood from her face revealing herself to be Marquita's older sister. The boxing prodigy, Cindy Ramirez.

Meanwhile in the stands, Marquita and Jamal had gotten cleaned up and got to their seats.

" So your sister is a boxer?" Asked Jamal.

" Oh yeah. A good one at that." Marquita responded.

" Man imagine if she joined us." Jamal said.

Suddenly the crowd got quiet as the champ made her way to the ring. She was tough but she was in for the fight of her life. The anouncer then called Cindy's name and the crowd erupted with loud cheers. She looked up at the crowd and smiled. She shook hands, and hugged some of the people in the audience. After doing this she finally got in the ring for what she came for. To claim her destiny. After the referee explained the rules and the two women touched gloves, they went into their corners. While the champion kept her focus on Cindy. Cindy closed her eyes and consentrated. When she opened her eyes, the once friendly eyes turned into a more serious and focused glare. The bell rung and the fight began. The champ made her move. She executed a right hook but Cindy dogded it and delivered a right hook of own and the crowd went wild. The champ took a couple of seconds to clear the cobwebs from her mind. She then tried again but this time Cindy didn't see it comin. The champ then got Cindy in the corner and started wailing on her. The ref got in between them and broke it up. They got back into the center of the ring and duked it out some more. Back in the crowd Jamal was stunned while Marquita just watched.

" Yo man when is she gonna finish this fight?" He asked.

Marquita looked at her watch then to the fight.

" Right."

The champ tried a left hook this time.

" About."

Cindy saw and ducked.

" Now!"

Cindy then rose up with a sick uppercut that knocked the champ into the air and onto the ring.

The ref went to check on the champ. He then look at Cindy.

" THE WINNA!! AND NEW CHAMPEEN!!! CINDY RAMIREZ!!"

The cold eyes disappeared and the friendly ones reappeared.

Cindy jumped onto the turnbuckle with the belt in her hands and rose for all to see. She looked up into the crowd and saw her sister watching and applauding. She smiled and waved to her. This was Cindy's greatest moment.

A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER

Cindy's trainer came to her locker room.

" Yo Cin. You got some visitors. One of them says she your sister." He told her.

" Okay let them in." She told him.

He opened the door and Marquita came in first and hugged her.

" You did it sister." Marquita told her.

" Thanks." Cindy responded. She looked at Jamal with awe.

" You're the famous Jamal that I've heard about." She told him. She shook his hand.

" How do you know of me?" He asked.

" Who doesn't know the Wild Guard Superstar. And Reese has told me so much about you." Cindy responded. She then looked at her watch.

" Hey look guys. Let me get cleaned up and we'll go out and celebrate." She said to them.

After hugging and congradulating her sister again. Marquita and Jamal stepped out letting Cindy clean herself up.

AFTERWARDS

Cindy treated the two to dinner. Cindy wore her favorite outfit. A pair of baggy blue jeans, a white tanktop, a black bandana and white basketball shoes. With the three were Cindy's two kids. Layla and Fred. After the five sat down and ate they talked about the war of the realms.

" So let me get this straight you guys were in a prophecy?" Asked Cindy.

" Yep. It was strange sister let me tell you. It was odd." Marquita responded. " I remember it like it was yesturday. Fighting hordes of Tarkata, Kicking Sheeva's butt and fighting that huge firespawn. He beat the snot out of us."

" So where was Reese in all of this?" Cindy asked.

" He fought alongside us. Man he was like a beast possessed in that fight." Jamal told her. " But now we don't know where he is."

" Yeah after a couple of battles Reese left."

FLASHBACK.

Marquita, Jamal, and Reese were in the nexus coming home from a battle in the netherealm. Marquita and Jamal were laughing it up but Reese was silent for some reason. Suddenly he dropped down to one knee. Marquita and Jamal looked at him with concern.

" Yo big bro you alright?" Asked Jamal.

" Yeah I'm fine." He said.

They both know he was lying. Reese knew this as well so he got up and ran to the portal that led to outworld. Marquita and Jamal tried to chase behind him but he turned and gave them a death glare.

" Don't you dare think about following me." He growled.

They both stopped in their tracks. He disappeared into the portal.

FLASHBACK ENDS

" And that's how it happened." Marquita said.

" I never known him to be that heartless." Said Cindy.

" Who you telling? I've known Reese longer than anyone in the group. He's always been like a saint to those he cared about." Jamal said.

Suddenly a the sounds of a glass window breaking echoed throughout the mall. Marquita and Jamal got up and looked up and saw three hidious creatures and a hooded figure come crashing down.

" What are they?" Asked Cindy as she protected her children.

The two didn't know that is.....until they unsheathed their armblades.

" Oh hell no!!" Yelled Jamal. " The tarkata!"

" But I thought they were extinct now!" Said Marquita.

" They were but someone must have spliced their DNA with something else making them more vicious and faster." A voice rung out.

A bolt of lighting stuck the ground with thunderous fury, and a shape began to form when the lighting stopped the form turned out to be the new protecter of Earthrealm Liu Kang.

" I guess we can call them Super Tarkata." He told them. " For right now you must defeat them."

Marquita and Jamal looked at each other and nodded. Then they jumped down and the fight began. Marquita tried a roundhouse kick but it had no effect on the beast. It just looked at her and smiled sadistically. It then set it sights on Marquita and began slashing at her. But luckily she was able to dogde them all.

_" Damn they are faster_." Marquita said to herself.

Jamal ran at one and delivered a knee to the face but the tarkata swatted Jamal out of the air and sent him crashing into a glass window. Back up at the top level, Cindy couldn't watch anymore. She looked down to her kids.

" Fred I need you to stay here with you sister." She said.

The boy looked at his mother and nodded. She then looked at Layla.

" Be brave and listen to your brother." She told the girl.

" Okay mommy."

Just as she was going to jump into the fight Liu Kang stopped her.

" You sure you want to do that?" He asked her.

" My sister is in trouble I have to help her." Cindy responded.

Liu Kang nodded.

" Go. I'll stay with your children." He said to her.

Cindy ran and jumped down to the fight right below her descent was the hooded figure. She closed her fist and prepared to fight.

A/N Who the hooded figure is you'll just have to wait and see.


	4. Brawl In the Mall

I don't own MK, The Characters, Midway or the name Wild guard.

IN AN UNKNOWN REGION.

Three figures watched the battle in the mall with interest.

" Clearly these are two of the warriors that stop Armageddon m'lord." one figure said.

" They are? There nothing but a bunch of kids." Another replied.

The last one stepped into view as Murdashiro. He was the netherealm convict. He couldn't be considered a threat right now because of the long decades in captivity.

" They will be taken care of but for right now. I'm in need of a new host body. Anyone will do." He told them.

" My lord Shiro we've found a body for you." A sevant said.

Shiro turned around with delight at this news.

" Where?" He demanded.

" It was found in a grave yard." The servant said.

Shiro was a little disapointed.

" Oh Really?" He said.

The servant showed Shiro the body. Shiro smirked evily.

" This is perfect. Those earthrealm fools won't know what hit them." He said.

MEANWHILE BACK IN EARTHREALM

Cindy brought her fist down and swung at the hooded figure but he disappeared and hit Cindy with a kick to the gut knocking her out of the air and sending her crashing into the ground. Cindy rose to her feet smiling.

" So you wanna use kicks huh?" She said. " That's fine by me."

Suprisingly, she got into the stance for Chinese Boxing. The hooded character simply tilted his head to the side as if to say " the hell?"

With suprising speed Cindy attacked. She executed a snap side kick but she left her self open and the figure hit Cindy with an extremely hard punch to the jaw.

Marquita's fight with the super tarkata didn't really go well at all. She got slashed in the arm but suddenly a kick to the glowing orb implanted in it's chest proved to help. The beast suddenly began to shake violently and it exploded in gory fashion.

" Jamal hit it in the orb thingy in it's chest!!" She said.

One of the two tarkata tried to attack Jamal but Jamal moved and connected with a 540 roundhouse kick to the orb and the tarkata exploded the same way as the first.

The last one tried to turn coat and run but the hooded figure punched it in the orb area shattering the orb causing it to explode. The fight was over just like that. The hooded figure turned to leave but was stopped by Marquita, Jamal, and Cindy on one side and Liu Kang and the children on the other.

" You're surronded. Give up now." Liu Kang told him.

" But you should know. I never give up!!" The figure spoke. He removed his hood and revealed his face. Jamal couldn't hide the horror that was just shown. Cindy was in shock, and Marquita couldn't hide her anger. She spoke the words that came into mind

" REESE YOU FUCKING TRAITOR!!!" She roared.

She charged towards Reese in a blaze of fury but she ran into Reese's knee and she was knocked back. Then Reese charged towards Jamal and grabbed him by the throat.

" I won't kill you now lil brother!! But the time we meet you won't be so lucky!!" He hissed.

He threw Jamal to the ground and disappeared in a haze of black smoke. Marquita was getting to her feet.

" Hold it you bastard!! I'm not done with you yet!!" She said.

But when the smoke cleared he was gone.

" Damnit!" She cursed.

Cindy went to her sister and helped her up. Jamal was in a state of confusion.

" Why would my brother want to kill me? We've been a team for so long." He said to himself.

Liu Kang broke the silence.

" I dunno what to tell you. But we must go to Edenia." He said to them.

Marquita and Jamal nodded. Marquita looked to Cindy.

" I'll see you later sister." She told her.

" I wish I could go with you sister but I have to stay with Layla and Fred." Cindy said to her. She then turned to Liu Kang.

" And thank you for sitting with my children."

Liu Kang smiled and bowed.

" Now then lets go to Edenia. Maybe Queen Sindel can shed some light on this situation." He told them.

Liu Kang created a portal to take him and his warriors to Edenia.

" I didn't know he could do that." Cindy said.

" Oh yeah I forgot to tell you he's the protector of Earthrealm." Marquita told her.

" It's time." Liu Kang said as he jumped in the portal.

" I'll see you guys later." Cindy said to them. She took her kids and left while Jamal and Marquita jumped into the portal behind Liu Kang.

Meanwhile in another reigon in earthrealm.

Shiro and his associates had decimated a grave and took the body from it's slumber. Among Shiro was his right hand man Deimos, an enigma of a an oni named Exodus, the seducive vampire Nitara, the mountain of muscle named Mercury,and the traitor Reese who smiled wickedly at what was being done. The ritual had completed and Shiro stepped away from the smoke.....in Alfred's body.

" At long last my followers we have suceeded in the first plan now to the next phase!! If we keep going this route we'll bring the realms into submission!!!" He announced.

While everyone including Reese cheered for joy. In the background yards away from the little group. Another figure whose face was hidden by the hood of his coat watched the event unfold. And the words of disappointment escaped from his lips.

" Shit..I'm too late."


	5. New Allies

I don't own MK, The Characters, Midway, or the name Wild Guard

In Edenia Marquita told Sindel and the others of what transpired in Earthrealm. The arrival of Darkheart, the revival of the tarkata and Reese's betrayal. Sindel was shocked at the revival of the tarkata but not so much as Reese's betrayal.

" And that's it you majesty." Marquita told her.

" I see. It seems that Murdashiro has infact returned." Sindel said.

" Who is Murdashiro?" Asked Jamal.

Sindel took a deep breath and began her story

" Murdashiro is a demon whose origins are unknown. Not like Moloch and Drahmin. He was incredibly powerful. Long ago he stole Shinnok's amulet to gain an immense power, and just when he obtained it. He was defeated by Shinnok who was still an Elder God. As punishment for his crimes, Shiro was banishied to the Netherealm for eternity. But now as we know Shiro is now free to set his vengance on the realms."

" We'll stop him." Marquita said.

" While I respect your resolve Marquita, you and Jamal cannot do this on your own. Go to outworld, there are three people you must find. Two of them are with a resistance and the third one we were unable to locate. And there is also another ally in earthrealm." Sindel told them.

" Darkheart." Said Marquita.

" No not him." Sindel said. " It's a woman. She is a princess if you would."

" What about my brother?" Asked Jamal.

" And I will try and find Reese and question him." Liu Kang added.

" With that said. Godspeed Wild Guard and be careful." Sindel said.

Marquita and Jamal left the palace and traveled to Outworld. After they left Queen Sindel got a telepathic message.

" The ritual was complete. I couldn't make it in time." The voice said.

" No worries. I've sent Marquita and Jamal to outworld to find the three you spoke of." Sindel answered.

" And I'm looking for Darkheart and after I'm done with him, then I'll go find Cindy."

" They'll need all the help they can get. Good luck with your mission as well...Who ever you are." Sindel responded.

Sindel closed the telepathic link.

" Who was that mother?" Asked Kitana.

" Someone who has proven to be on our side." She responded.

MEANWHILE.

Marquita and Jamal landed in outworld with a thud. Marquita shuddered a little bit. Jamal looked at her.

" Oh yeah this was were Cj had his last stand." Jamal said.

" Some how I still believe it to be my fault." Marquita said sadly.

" You know Cj wouldn't want you to think that." Jamal said to her.

" I know but still."

They were interupted by a young man.

" Scuse me are you guys Marquita and Jamal?" He asked.

They both nodded.

" Great. I'm supposed to take you guys to my leaders. Come with me."

The young man hurried off. Marquita and Jamal followed behind him. After a while the three stopped in the living forest.

" So what now?" Asked Marquita.

" We wait for the leaders." He reply.

Just he said that. Another young man jumped down from the tree and started a fight with Jamal. He executed a spear like attack with his arm but Jamal moved and executed the leaping mantis kick, but the young man dodged it but right when his and Jamal's fists were a milisecond from each other's faces, he stopped his attack and stepped back. Looking at him, he was nearly Jamal's age. His hair was black and long but spiked up a little with a couple of bangs in his face and red highlights. Both of his ears were pierced with two dagger like designed peircings. He wore a black leather like mandarin coat that he kept buttoned up all the way. His black pants were long and baggy and he also wore black combat like boots. He pushed his sun glasses back onto his face to keep them from falling off.

" I'm sorry about that. Some guy we spoke to had told me to do that." The young man told Jamal.

He extended his hand and Jamal took it. Marquita did as well.

" I know who you both are. Marquita, and Jamal." He told them.

" So who are you?" Marquita asked.

" Yes forgive me of my rudeness." The young man said. He bowed to them both before answering them." My name is Adrian. And I'm co-leader of the resistance here in outworld. We're trying to get that ass hat Zeffiro out of power." He said. " My partner should be back soon." Then he turned around.

" There he is."

An older man appeared before them.

" Are they the ones that we were told about?" He asked.

" Yeah." Adrian responded.

The older man looked a little older than Marquita. His long hair was braided into one pigtail, the way he dressed, you could see that he was of a royal bloodline. And his green eyes were friendly but yet sad. He walked up to them and shook their hands.

" My name is Rahzgriz. I am the rightful ruler of Outworld." He told them. " My father is Onaga."

" You're Onaga's son? but you're a mortal." Marquita told him.

" True. I'm a hybrid of a human and a Dragon. While I look human and act human. I have the strength and abilities of a dragon." He told them.

" Oh Really." Said Jamal.

With that said, he lifted his arm into the air a light flashed. When the light faded Jamal was in his fighting stance...with Fafnir unsheathed. Rahzgriz put on hand in the air to calm Jamal down.

" I understand why you would be wary of me. But I'm nothing like my father. I wish to undo the damage he's done. If I could meet the guy who defeated him, I'd shake his hand." He said laughing.

Marquita then walked up to Jamal and tried to calm him down.

" Look I know you don't trust him. But for now let's just relax and hear what they have to say." She said.

Jamal was hesitant but he sheathed Fafnir.

" I thank you." Said Rahzgriz. " I was trying to find a way into the palace when I was told the legendary heroes of earthrealm were coming here to help us. My comrades and I are grateful."

" Help you?" Said a confused Marquita. " We were coming here to talk to some people about joining us to defend the realms."

" Yeah." added Jamal. " With the threat of Murdashiro looming, it seems like we're gonna need all the help we can get.

Rahzgriz turned around and looked at Jamal stunned.

" Did you say Murdashiro?"

" Yeah. What do you know of him?" Asked Marquita.

" Only of what my father told me." Rahzgriz said told her. " He told me that Shiro is a menace to the realms. He wanted nothing more than power."

" Sounds like Onaga." Jamal said.

" Yes you could that." Rahzgriz said jokingly. " He told me these things before he was consumed by the thought of power."

" So what now?" Asked Adrian. " If Murdashiro is as big of a threat that you said he is then things are gonna get awful."

" I know, but I just can't leave the people here. They need me." Rahzgriz said.

Then Marquita devised an idea.

" How about this. We help you regain your throne. In return you and Adrian join us to defeat Shiro." She said.

Adrian and Rahzgriz looked at each other before agreeing.

" That seems like a good idea." Adrian said.

The four clasped hands as to seal the deal.

MEANWHILE IN EARTHREALM

" And why should I care what happens to these pathetic mortals?"

Darkheart spoke in a tone that would scare any normal mortal but the hooded figure who stood in his way wasn't normal.

" Because it's obvious that you somewhat care if you're guarding a little girl who's a mortal." The figure said. " But hey, if you're scared then I can't blame you."

In a fit a rage Darkheart attacked. He swung his massive fist at the figure but it was parried and Darkheart met with a jaw snapping blade kick that sent him flying into an abandoned building. The figure walked up to the damage but when he got close enough Darkheart burst out of the damage and countinued his assault. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't connect a hit for the mysterious figure dogdged all the hits like it was nothing. Then the figure made his move. He kneed Darkheart in the gut, punched him in the face, then used a low snap kick to bring Darkheart to his knees. Then he finished his onslaught with a knee/sommersault combo knocking Darkheart down. The oni was impressed.

" Not bad mortal." He said wiping the blood from his lip. " I've never fought some one like you."

" Go find the little girl. I'm gonna send help your way soon. I have to go find someone." The figure told him.

As Darkheart turned and contiuned his search, the figure turned and two angel wings grew from his back, one white, one black. The stranger then took to the sky.

IN AN UNKNOWN REIGON.

Shiro was getting used to the body he took from the graveyard.

" Lord Shiro, how does it feel?" A servant asked.

Shiro simply laughed.

" Ah to be able to move like I want to again." He said.

Then he walked over to a caldron and chanted a ritual summoning even more Super Tarkata to do his bidding. Then he turned to Exodus.

" Take these beasts to Earthrealm, find Cindy and finish her."

" As you wish Lord Shiro." Exodus replied.

Exodus and the super tarkata jumped through a portal to go to earthrealm.


	6. The Hooded Figure Revealed

I don't own MK, The Characters, Midway, or the name Wild Guard

In Outworld, the resistance got ready to strike.

Adrian went over the plan that he devised with Jamal.

" Me and you will be desguised as travelers and our goal is to by time for Rahzgriz and Marquita to climb the palace walls. When they're inside the palace, We'll live and then we'll come back with the troops." He told him.

" Okay. Cool."

Jamal and Adrian threw on their disguises and began they journey to the gates.

"I got a question. Why are you helping helping Rahzgriz?" Asked Jamal.

Adrian turned a little red.

" Well....um...you see...."

Jamal laughed at him.

" Take it easy man." He joked.

Adrian took a deep breath and told Jamal.

" There's someone that I gotta save. She's really important to me and she locked up in Zeffiro's dungeon." He said.

" Oh. Somebody you love huh? Man. Love makes you do crazy things." Jamal said.

" Amen to that."

Adrian and Jamal made their way to the palace gates to start their mission. Meanwhile Rahzgriz and Marquita began their long climb up the castle walls.

" So there were five of you?" Asked Rahzgriz.

" Yep. Me, my friend Zac, Jamal's brother Reese and their cousin Cj." Answered Marquita.

" I've heard of Cj. He's the one that destroyed Shao Khan's fortress."

" Yeah he used some kind of explosion that took his life but in the end he killed Goro." Marquita said.

" I never heard of a warrior who could best Goro on that level. Well except Liu Kang. Liu Kang was feared in Outworld and the Netherealm as a demon. Parents told their children stories about Liu Kang coming to get them if they didn't behave." Rahzgriz said jokingly.

The two laughed at that. After a while their climb ended. Rahzgriz climbed over the

" Okay Zeffiro's chambers should be around here somewhere." Rahzgriz told her.

They opened every door hoping to find Zeffiro. But to no avail...nothing.

" Are you sure he's around here? " Asked Marquita.

" I'm sure of it." Rahzgriz said.

" Are you looking for me?"

Rahzgriz and Marquita turned around and saw Zeffiro with his best guards.

" Rahzgriz my boy. Are you still trying this futile attempt to take what is mine?" He sneered.

" A devil like you doesn't deserve to be emperor of Outworld. You abuse your authority and treat the people of this realm as scum." Rahzgriz said.

" You disgusting maggot! I will defeat you and save the people of this realm. "

" Not while I still have power!!" Zeffiro and his guards attacked. Rahzgriz and Marquita got into their stances and fought back.

OUTSIDE.

Adrian still tried to convince the guards to let them predict their futures when suddenly a guard ran outside.

" OVERLORD ZEFFIRO IS UNDER ATTACK!!!" He cried.

Adrian and Jamal looked at each other and removed their disguises and put the three guards down.

" NOW!" Yelled Adrian.

At that moment members of the Resistance stormed the palace. Jamal stopped Adrian

" You going to get your girl?" He asked him.

Adrian nodded.

" I'm going with you."

Adrian smiled.

The two made their way into the palace to find Adrian's love.

BACK IN EARTHREALM

Cindy was relaxed in her home, trying to think to herself what she just experienced.

_" Was that a dream?_"

Just then her daughter came in to speak to her.

" Mommy I just a bad dream."

" What happened?"

" There was this huge monster like thing coming after me. He had these sword-like things coming outta his arms." She explained.

Cindy looked at her with an awkward expression. Just then her son came. Apparently he had the same dream.

Cindy was confused. Just as she sent her children back to bed, a group super tarkata crashed through the wind. Cindy ushered her children into the back and got prepared to fight. She started her attack. One swiped at her but she ducked under the attack punched it in the jaw, then she jumped in the air and attacked another with a kick to the gut. But they weren't feeling the attacks. They simply looked at her and laughed. Then they raised their palms and proceeded to shoot projectiles at her. She ducked and dodged every blast until they stopped and began to stalk Cindy who had no more energy left. Just when she was about to die. Someone shattered the orb of the attacking tarkata stopping it and blowing it up. Then Fenrir flew in like a boomerang smashing the orbs of the remaining tarkata. Then another hooded figure walked in a sheathed the sword. He looked at Cindy and extended his hand. Cindy was reluctant at first but then she took it as the figure helped her to her feet. Then a voice rung out to the hooded figure.

" And here it was I thought I killed you."

The hooded figure turned around and saw Exodus.

" You." The hooded figure said in a low growl.

" We thought to tarnish who you are but yet you are as resilient as ever......Reese."

Cindy looked at the hooded figure with shock. The hooded figure removed his hoodie and sure enough it was Reese. But not the same one she saw at the mall. This one seemed to be the real one. His hair was even longer and a little more wild than before and a scar ran down his right eye. But he still had vision.

" Exodus, you and Shiro may have tried to kill me but you'll soon get yours." Reese said. Then he clenched his fist. " And we will finish what we started."

" Well I'll let you live until then." Exodus said as he disappeared.

Cindy looked at Reese with worried eyes.

" Is that really you?" She asked.

Reese turned and looked at her with his trademark sad but fierce eyes.

" It is you."

Cindy sighed a breath of relief. Then she yelled at him.

" SO WHO THE HELL ATTACKED US?!"

" Must have been that shape shifter Ravage." Reese said.

After a while Cindy calmed down and collected herself.

" So what now?" She asked.

" I'll have to take you to Edenia." Reese answered.

" But what about my kids?" Cindy demanded

" They'll come with us." Reese answered

Cindy ran into the back, grabbed her kids and was ready to go.

" Stand back. A portal should be opening soon." Reese told them.

Just as he said that a portal did in fact open. Cindy looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

" Don't worry nothing is gonna happen to you guys." Reese assured them.

Cindy took her kids and walked through the portal. Reese followed behind them.

A/N Some of you were probably expecting that huh? Eh. Anyway Read and Review


	7. The Last Three Allies

I don't own MK, The Characters, Midway, or the name Wild Guard.

Back in Outworld, The Resistance's assault on Zeffiro continued with The Resistance in the courtyard against Zeffiro's army, Adrian and Jamal heading downstairs into the dungeon to find someone Adrian was looking for, and Rahzgriz and Marquita in the chambers fighting against Zeffiro and his bodyguards.

" Marquita you're a good fighter I see. No wonder you're able to lead your team." Rahzgriz said.

Marquita ducked under an attack from one of the guards, grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and threw him into wall knocking him out. Only Zeffiro was left. He dropped to his knees and begged for his life. Rahzgriz was disgusted.

" I am nothing like my father. Stand to your feet you muling coward. Have some sort of dignity." He mocked.

Zeffiro continued to beg.

" I beg of you. Don't kill me."

Rahzgriz remained calm.

" I won't kill you but you will pay for the atrocities you've committed against the people of this realm." He told Zeffiro.

Rahzgriz then turned to Marquita.

" I have a lot of work to do." He said smiling.

Suddenly as his back was turned. Zeffiro made his move. Using a concealed knife he tried to get rid of Rahzgriz, but Rahzgriz teleported behind him and rendered him unconscious. Then two guards that were loyal to Rahzgriz came into the room.

" What are your orders your higness?" One of them asked.

" Take him to the dungeon. When we clean up here, he shall be on trial." Rahzgriz answered.

" Yes your eminence."

The guards grabbed the unconscious Zeffiro and took him to the dungeon. Meanwhile Adrian and Jamal found their location.

" Alright you look in the cells to the left. I'll check the ones to the right." Adrian said.

The two warriors split up to find the girl. After a couple of minutes Adrian didn't find anything on his side.

" Yo I think I found her!" Jamal yelled

Adrian hurried to Jamal's side and he came face to face with a woman with long black hair and eerie brown eyes that seemed to glow. Although his mouth was dry, Adrian did his best to speak.

" Jenny?"

The woman's expression turned from anger to disbelief.

" Adrian?"

She looked at him with hopeful look. He smiled at her.

" Yeah it's me."

Then her face turned from dibelief to sadness.

" Kill me."

Both Adrian and Jamal were shocked from this.

" Why?" Adrian asked.

" I've done some horrible things as Quan Chi's apprentice. I've taken the lives of innocent children." She answered.

A cold chill went down Jamal's spine.

" Yo we got company." He said.

The three turned around and saw the Exocutioner approaching them.

" Aw you should be grateful that I let you two have a final moment before I killed you woman." He mocked.

Adrian looked at him with an intense anger. And he spoke to him an a low, cold tone.

" You will not harm her. I'll kill you myself before I let that happen"

With that said he charged at the Executioner bare fist. The Executioner swung his might axe at the warrior but Adrian stepped aside and with a might leap, he connected with a flip axe kick bringing it down to the top of the huge man's skull. The blow stunned the Executioner but not for long. He regained his composure quick enough to block Adrian's punch with the axe handle. But Adrian was a little more quicker than he looked. When the punch was blocked he spun in the air nearly broke the Executioner's jaw with a spinning roundhouse kick. Knocking him back. Adrian then decided to end the fight.

" It's over. Time to end this!!"

Adrian ran at the Executioner and began to punch and kick him rapidly over a dozen times. The final blow, Adrian stopped his fist at the Executioner's stomach. He used his two fingers and simply touched him. Then he grabbed the keys,turned around and walked away. The Executioner was shocked.

" I thought you were gonna kill me boy? What's wrong? Lost your nerve?" He mocked.

Adrian unlocked the cell that held Jenny, he helped her to her feet and they, along with Jamal left, but not before Adrian left the Executioner with this startling revelation.

" Laugh it up while you can lard ass. Cause you're already dead." He said.

As Adrian, Jenny, and Jamal climbed the stairs, the Executioner's death scream echoed through the halls followed by an explosion and a sick gushing sound.

" The hell did you do to him?" Asked Jamal.

" You don't wanna know." Adrian replied. " One thing I can say. I don't feel bad for the person who has to clean that up."

As they finished their climb up the stairs, Rahzgriz and Marquita were coming down the stairs behind the guards that had Zeffiro.

" I see you got what you came for Adrian." Rahzgriz said to his comrade.

" Same to you." Adrian replied. He then looked to Zeffiro.

" You didn't kill him did you?"

" No. I was in a good mood."

Rahzgriz then turned to Marquita and Jamal.

" We thank both of you for your help. Unfortunately we have a lot of work to do. But we will consider your offer to join you." He said.

" Thank you." Said Marquita.

Then Liu Kang appeared before them.

" You guys gotta get back to the palace in Edenia." He told his warriors.

" What's going on?" Marquita asked.

" Your sister is there."

" How did she arrive there?"

" You won't belive me if I told you. You'll have to hear it from her."

Liu Kang created a portal back to Edenia and the two jumped through it. Liu Kang turned a looked at Rahzgriz, and Adrian.

" I hope you two join us. We could use your help. If you want to help us, we're in Edenia." He told them. Then he jumped through the portal leaving them to think.

" What do you think Rahzgriz? Should we help them?" Asked Adrian.

" I must think on it right now. For the time being I must do what needs to be done here." Rahzgriz answered.

He went upstairs to his chambers to get ready for the next day. But before he did he ordered a guard to find a room for Jenny and Adrian. The guard obeyed and took them to their room.

MEANWHILE

Marquita ran into the palace followed by Jamal. As soon as she got sight of Cindy and the kids she hugged them all.

" Oh my god. What happened?" Marquita asked.

" We got attacked by some of those creatures again. Just when one was gonna finish me we were saved." Cindy replied.

" Who saved you?"

Cindy, Liu Kang, and Sindel all lowered their heads. Marquita and Jamal were confused.

" WHO?!" Marquita demanded.

Cindy took a deep breath before finally answering.

" Reese."

Marquita looked at Jamal with a look of disbelief.

" He's a traitor." She said.

Sindel let out a sigh.

" Actually Raiden, Liu Kang and myself have kept something from you two." Sindel said.

The two looked at her.

" It's true that you three saw Reese at the mall, but that wasn't him. It was Shiro's shapeshifter Ravage. He impersonated Reese to fool you all. When in reality Reese went into the enemies' territory to find out what they were up to. When he found out. He told Liu Kang and I." Sindel then looked in Jamal's direction.

" Shiro has stolen your father's body."

Jamal turned away in disbelief.

" Dude I'm so sorry." Marquita started, but Jamal stopped her.

" Save it." He told her.

Sindel then continued.

" He was going to find a way to stop the ritual. If he couldn't then Reese would've had no choice but to stop it himself, but he was too late. As we know Shiro has the body and we can't find him."

Just then Jade came in.

" Queen Sindel!! We have a problem! A demon has been spotted in earthrealm!" She said.

" What did he look like Jade? We may have encountered him before." Asked Marquita.

" All I can say is that he's big, black, and his eyes were glowing a faint white."

Immediately Marquita and Jamal knew who it was.

" Darkheart."

" Jamal go to earthrealm and find this Darkheart. If he is hostile, silence him." Sindel said to him.

" By myself?" He asked.

" Don't worry I'm going to send some help with you."

Liu Kang opened a portal for him to travel back to earthrealm to finish Darkheart. " Marquita I want you to go to a different part of earthrealm. The amazon if you will. There you must find Maya." Sindel ordered Marquita.

Liu Kang opened a portal for her to earthream as well. After she left, Liu Kang let out a sigh

" You can come out now Reese." He said.

Out of the shadows Reese stepped.

" Why didn't you come out?" Asked Cindy.

" You know your sister's temper. She wouldn't have belived me if I said something." He replied.

" I don't think she believes what I said." Sindel said. " But now Reese I have another mission for you. I want you to go to Earthrealm as well, I want you to help Jamal find this Darkheart character and reason with him."

Liu Kang opened up one more portal and Reese dove through it.

a/n this story is probably not gonna make any sense right now


	8. Darkheart's Change Of Heart

I don't own MK, The characters, Midway Nor the name Wild Guard

IN EARTHREALM

Marquita landed in the amazon jungle. She looked around the beauty of the jungle. The sound of the different animals echoed through out the forest.

_" Alright I've got to find this amazon princess, but the thing is, Amazons exsisted during greek mythology. But I won't question Liu Kang nor has he ever shown us a reason not to trust him so I better start my journey."_ She thought to herself.

She dusted herself off and began her search.

ELSEWHERE

Darkheart had found the little girl he was protecting, but he was having a hard time getting in because of the super tarkata that stood in his way. With a loud roar Darkheart charged into battle. One tried to impale Darkheart but the demon didn't feel the blow and he grabbed the tarkata by the head and flung him into a small group that was charging towards him. Then another one tried an attack but Darkheart teleported away from the attack and appeared behind the beast and ripped it's spine and skull out. Another one charged towards him, but Darkheart smacked it in the face with the spine. Soon the tarkata began to surround him. He was strong but there too many. But right when one was going to attack, a ki blast deflected the attack useless. Everyone turned in different directions to see were the blast came from. Suddenly a sword slashed in the air and a tarkata was sliced in half. The owner of that sword turned out to be Jamal.

" You." Darkheart growled.

" You alright man?" Asked Jamal.

" I don't need your help mortal!" Was Jamal's answer.

Jamal wouldn't take that for an answer.

" Look man. I was told to help you!" He started.

But Darkheart still wouldn't hear him out.

" I'm fine! Go away!" He roared.

Then Reese appeared still wearing the hooded coat. He kept his face hidden as he tried to help in secret. But Jamal looked at him and started fighting him, while Darkheart fought off the tarkata.

" Big bro I can't belive you betrayed us, yet you saved Cindy. Why?" Jamal asked.

Reese wanted nothing more than to answer his brother. Out of everyone he knew in Earthrealm, Jamal was the only person he could trust but he couldn't not until he finished his mission.

" I have no need to explain." Reese said.

That answer struck Jamal like he was hit in the face with a brick. Jamal attacked Reese with fury. Reese fought back. Between the two of them. When it came down to power, Reese and Jamal were equal, the only two differences were that while Jamal fights using speed and lighting like attacks, Reese fought with an aggresive nature and used wave like attacks. Neither could gain an upper hand. Suddenly a scream echoed through out the battlefield. The three warriors looked up and saw the little girl in the clutches of one of Shiro's minions. The figure turned out to be the wraith Sertur.

" Darkheart help me!!" She cried.

Darkheart tried to get to the girl but he was quickly surrounded by the remaining super tarkata.

Sertur then turned to the little girl.

" You want to be with Darkheart, then go to him!!" He yelled as he threw the little girl off the roof sadistic pleasure.

"NOOOO!!!" Darkheart yelled, but try as he might he couldn't get to her, but Jamal caught her in time before she hit the ground and died.

Reese ran up to Jamal followed by Darkheart who found the weakness of the super tarkata and finished them off. He checked the little girl. She was still alive and he gave a sigh of relief. He looked at Jamal for a moment and he showed Jamal some respect.

" Thank you mortal." He said.

Then he turned to Sertur and let out the roar of an angry oni as he let out this roar his ki aura flared. He looked at Sertur with a murderous look.

" Demon you will die for harming the girl!!" He said.

Sertur jumped down from the roof and fought Darkheart, Sertur executed a right hook but Darkheart countered with an elbow knocking Sertur back a couple of feet.

" So you can back your words. Well let's see if you can dodge this!!" Sertur said as he charged at Darkheart and connected with a knee to the face.

" You made this too easy you fool!!" Sertur said. But then as Darkheart was spun around by the attack, he counted with a kick to the back of Sertur's head. Sertur was shocked at this attack.

" But how did you....?"

But Darkheart interrupted him with an uppercut. Sertur then decided to unsheath his orge sword. It was a kris-type sword with the edges flaked away it looked as if it was used to rip a victim's flesh and body fat open. Sertur then looked at Darkheart and smiled.

" Now my demon brethern try to survive this along as you can!!"

Darkheart simply laughed.

" You think I didn't come prepared?! You sorry excuse of a demon!!" Darkheart said.

And with a flick of his arms, two long blades extended from his elbows and he got into his stance. Sertur attacked first with a downward slash, Darkheart with one blade and slashed with the other blade but Sertur moved back and tried another swipe at Darkheart but the bigger oni dodged and sliced off Sertur's arm. Sertur dropped to the ground. Darkheartwas going to finish him but then the little girl had regained consciousness and she gave Darkheart a look that said "please you've done enough." Darkheart then sheathed his blades and walked over to the girl.

" Are you okay?" He asked her.

The girl simply nodded.

" What are you going to do now?" Asked Jamal.

Darkheart then stood up and faced Jamal and Reese.

" I told you I didn't need your help but yet you stuck around like a fly in shit!!" He growled. But then he looked at the girl and sighed. " But you would've left, the girl would have been killed. You have my thanks. I shall help you any way I can."

Jamal extended his hand. Darkheart execpted it. Suddenly a portal opened up and Sertur jumped to his feet but before he left he gave them this startling news.

" You may have beaten me you fools but Lord Shiro will have his victory!" He proclaimed.

He then jumped through the portal. Jamal and Darkheart tried to go after him but the portal closed.

" Reese why were you here?" Jamal started.

He got no answer so when Jamal turned around, Reese was no where to be found.

" What the hell was that all about?" Asked Jamal.

" He is a weird one he is." Darkheart said to Jamal. " I met him before. He is extremely strong."

Just then a portal opened up.

" We'll go to the realm of Edenia." Jamal told him. " I'll worry about Reese later."

The three of them dove into the portal. As the portal closed, Reese was looking down from the roof. His face still hidden.

_" I wish I could tell you bro. I wish I could. But for now you and Marquita have got to gather everyone for this battle."_ He thought to himself. Reese turned around and the angel wings came into view again and he flew away leaving a trail of feathers.

AN/ I know this chapter started with Marquita in the amazon jungle but the next chapter will be about her search.


	9. Marquita meets Maya Adrian's Decision

I Don't Own MK, The Characters, Midway or Wild Guard.

IN THE NEXIS

Shiro lashed out at Sertur for his failure of killing the girl. Eversince the day he took Alfred's body, he began to evolve a little more. Now instead of looking like a normal human, he was now sporting a new look. His pupils were a blood red, and appearing from his back were blades.

" But master! That Wild Guard punk Jamal interfered!" Sertur started.

But Shiro wouldn't hear it.

" And you expect me to belive that this Darkheart let you live?" He hissed.

" Yes m'lord."

Then Shiro smile evily

" Then I guess I can thank him for doing that. Because I get the chance to kill you myself!"

Sertur turned around too late as Shiro ripped half of his head off leaving a fountain of blood. Nitara saw this and hurried over to the body and devoured every last drop.

Shiro threw the other half of the head to the remaining Super Tarkata they fought over it until one lucky one grabbed it and devoured it.

Shiro wiped his hands before turning to Exodus.

" So where have you been Exodus?" He asked him.

" While I was out searching for Reese, I found two new recruits." Exodus answered.

He snapped his fingers and two hooded figures appeared. Exodus walked up to them and removed one of their hoods. The first one was a male with multi colored hair, green eyes and extreme looking facial hair.

" This is Orion." Exodus introduced.

He then walked over to the other hooded figure and removed the hood reaviling a female with pink hair seducive eyes and a beautiful body.

" And she is Avaria."

The two new warriors bowed to Shiro.

" We live to serve you Lord Shiro." They vowed.

Shiro returned the gusture.

" Now things will get a little interesting." He said.

Shiro then turned to Ravage.

" What of the Wild Guard leader?" He asked.

" She is in the amazon jungle now m'lord." Ravage answered.

" Good let's make sure she gets a warm welcome." Shiro said.

BACK IN EARTHREALM

Marquita fought her way through the bushes and thick vines to find these amazons but to no avail no sign of them. She sat down to catch her breath. Suddenly she heard a rustle in the bushes, she turned to the direction where she heard it but nothing, then the bushes rustled again. Marquita jumped to her feet and got in position to defend herself. Out of the bushes came a group of women charging towards her. Marquita took a good look at them. They were clad in lepoard skin brassiers and leopard skin mini skirts.

" It's them." Marquita said. " I can't kill them but I can knock'em out."

One of them used her spear and thrusted it at Marquita but Marquita grabbed and executed a jump kick to the spear user's chin and dropped her. Another one had a sword and slashed at Marquita but it was countered and then Marquita attacked with her backlash kick.

" C'mon get up girls. Is that the best you got?" She asked.

Then someone snuck behind her and with the non sharp end of her spear she hit Marquita in the back of her head, rendering Marquita unconciouss.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Marquita awoke in a bed. She sat up and began to clear the cobwebs from her head. She got up and left from the building she was in and stepped outside. Right when she stepped out, five spears were aimed at her neck. One of them looked at her and spoke.

" You come with us. Our princess wishes to have a word with you." She said.

Marquita knew she couldn't say no so she agreed to go.

They lowered their spears and began their walk to the palace. On the way there Marquita looked around. There was not a single male around. She smiled a little inside. But then wondered how would the amazons reproduce. After a while they arrived at the palace and went inside. There inside was the princess. Everyone in the throne room bowed except Marquita. That was until she received a kick to the legs that made her bow.

" All hail!! Princess Maya!!" Someone yelled.

Maya stood up and strode towards Marquita.

" You may rise warrior." She told her.

Marquita stood to her feet and stood with Maya face to face. They were the exact height. Maya's face was decorated with make up. Not too much but enough to make her beautiful. Her hair hung low to her lower back. And she spoke with a kind tone.

" Be easy traveler. You are among friends." Maya told her. Marquita could tell by the tone in her voice that Maya was atleast in her late teens or early 20.

" I am Maya, protector and the princess of the people of this village." She continued.

Marquita started to introduce herself but Maya cut her off.

" I know who you are. You're Marquita. The leader of Wild Guard." She said to her. " You're like hero to us all." She then turned to a woman standing beside her. " This is my advisor Scyleia."

Scyleia looked to be a little older than both Marquita and Maya. She looked at Marquita with a hint of disgust.

" My lady. Are you sure we should be speaking with this woman? Clearly she is a friend of man." She said as she looked Marquita up and down.

Maya gave her with an annoyed look.

" Maybe so but she has saved the realms as well as the people in it." She responded.

Scyleia scowled but she didn't say another word. Maya then turned to Marquita.

" I'm sorry about my warriors attacking you like that in the jungle. We had a hooded figure come to us about some war and that I should help if I wanted to save my people.

Marquita gave her a questionable look.

" Hooded Figure? Did he say what his name was?" She asked.

" No but he had a sad tone in his voice. Plus Scyleia tried to challenge him but she was soundly defeated. He had no content to kill after the fight and message, he left peacefully." Maya responded.

Marquita then thought to herself.

_" It can't be Reese.....can it?.....What the hell is going on_?" She collected her thoughts.

" Actually Maya, that's what I'm here for. I've come to ask you to join us in our fight to defend the realms." Marquita said.

Just as Maya was going to answer Marquita, Scyleia interrupted.

" The princess has other pressing matters to deal with." She said as she grabbed Maya and they left.

Then Marquita got a telepathic message from Sindel.

" Where you able to convince the princess to join us?" She asked.

" No. Just when I was about to get her answer, her advisor grabbed her and left." Marquita answered. " Her advisor is acting weird. She refered to me as a friend of man."

" Well some of your friends are males."

" What do you want me to do?" Asked Marquita.

" Come back to Edenia for now. Liu Kang will open a portal to bring you back." Sindel answered.

A portal opened and Marquita walked through it.

MEANWHILE IN OUTWORLD.

Rahzgriz had gotten word out that Zeffiro was a crook and that Rahzgriz was the true heir to the crown. The people didn't know what to belive but they decided to follow Rahzgriz. After a couple of days, the people became fond of him and loved him as their leader. He would go out and help the villagers in their work or play with the children. He made good on his word that he would try to undo the damage that Onaga, Shao Kahn and Zeffiro had done. As he was out, Adrian and Jenny had a moment to themselves.

" Adrian. I still can't belive you came for me." She said to him.

" I had to Jenny. You are my everything." He told her.

" But what will you do now? Will join those of earthrealm?"

Adrian thought about for a long time before answering.

" They did help us, and they have shown themselves to be as valiant and full honor as we were told." He said.

Just then Rahzgriz returned from helping in the village.

" So Adrian have you decided if you're going to Edenia and speak with Marquita?" He asked.

Adrian looked at Rahzgriz and Jenny before answering.

" I don't know if we can make a difference but I'm going to do what I can to help them." He said.

Jenny smiled and she held his hand.

" I'll help too. I wish to atone for what I've done as Quan Chi's apprentice.

At last Rahzgriz made up his mind.

" I want to go with you all. But I'm afraid that I can't go. I fear of leaving my people and coming back to destruction. But tell them they have an ally in me" He said.

The two nodded and left. After awhile the arrived at their destination.

" Okay there's the portal. We'll have to go through it to get to Edenia." Adrian told Jenny.

Just as they were going to leave a roar echoed. They turned around and they were surrounded by super tarkata. Adrian pushed Jenny through the portal and he charged towards them. He began his assault with a kick to the chest orb of one making it explode, then with a spear like motion of his hand, he crushed the orb another one killing it instantly. But the more he killed, two more took it's place. Adrian only had one solution.

_" I hate to do this but I don't have any choice!"_

Adrian slowly removed his glassess.....and that was the last thing the super tarkata ever saw. Meanwhile Jenny was waiting for him in the nexus when Adrian finally came through the portal. Sighing a breath of relief, she embraced him.

" I thought I lost you." She said.

" Nah. They were no match. I did have to take off my sunglasses though. I hate having to do that, but if it's to save my loved ones then I won't hesitate." He said.

Jenny smiled as he held her in his arms.

" We've wasted enough time here. Let's go to Edenia and speak with Wild Guard." She said.

The two walked through the portal and made their way to the realm of Edenia

A/N: The two figures that were just introduced are based off of WWE Superstar Jeff Hardy and Porn Star Sara Mirabelli (Pinky)


	10. The Amazons vs Wild Guard

I Don't Own MK, The Characters, Midway or Wild Guard.

IN EDENIA

Marquita had just returned from her mission to recruit Maya into joining Wild Guard. As she made her way back to the palace she felt an uneasy feeling go up her spine about Scyleia. As she arrived at the palace, she was met with a suprising scene. Darkheart was in the palace. She readily got into her stance, but Darkheart just looked at her.

" You know. That's not how you welcome your newest member." He said.

She gave him a questionable look. Jamal came over to clear everything up.

" Yeah. He's tellin the truth. I saved the little girl and as his token of thanks, he joined us to fight Shiro." He said.

" Oh sorry." Marquita told him. " Welcome to the team."

" Thanks."

Just then the little girl came up to him and grabbed his leg. Darkheart knelt down and rubbed her back.

" It's alright Lena. They're not going to do anything wrong. They're our allies." He told her.

Lena gave him an understanding look and returned to playing with Cindy's children. Just then a soldier walked in with Adrian and Jenny.

" Yo Adrian!" Jamal exclaimed.

Adrian smiled at Jamal then he spoke to Marquita.

" I don't know how much help we can be, but we'll do whatever we can." He said with a bow.

" Thanks for coming guys." Marquita said. She then looked at Jenny. " I didn't know you were joining."

Jenny then decided to explain her reasons to Marquita, Jamal, Darkheart, and the others who were entering the room.

" I was Quan Chi's apprentice. Everything I learned, Martial Arts, the Dark Arts, and life, I learned from him. He was a good teacher, but a horrible person. He had me slaughter thousands of people. I wanted to escape from him and control my own destiny. I got my chance when I saw my beloved Adrian again. He gave me hope that I could change the harm that I done."

She looked at Marquita.

" You don't know this but I helped you and the one called Cj find those children." She said.

" What?"

" Before Cj thought of looking behind Shao Kahn's throne, I moved it a little so one of you would see the lever that would lower the cage therefore freeing the children." She explained. " It was the least I could do. I caused so much suffering to so many people. I wish to join you to redeem myself."

Marquita looked at Cindy, Jamal, Liu Kang, Kitana, Jade and Queen Sindel. Then Darkheart spoke.

" May I add that I also started off not caring about the lives of mortals until Jamal saved Lena. It made me realize that not all mortals are bad." He said.

Marquita nodded.

" I don't see a problem with that." She said. With that Queen Sindel spoke

" Where is the third one?" She asked.

" Rahzgriz couldn't leave just yet. He wanted to make sure that his people are safe before he comes. But he did say that he's offically with you guys." Adrian said.

Just then Jamal looked at his watch. It read September 8th.

" I've got to go somewhere." He said.

" To Cj?" Queen Sindel asked.

" Yeah."

She walked over to him.

" I'll go with you."

Then Marquita spoke up.

" Why don't we all go?" She said.

The group then traveled to the place were Cj was kept. The newer allies were in awe.

" So this is the legendary Cj." Adrian said.

Jamal and Marquita looked at Adrian.

" Legend?" They said.

" Cj is considered to be the second mortal who bested Goro in kombat, the first being Liu Kang. He also destroyed Shao Kahn's fortress which is a strong hold for all who follow the forces of darkness. But since Cj destroyed it. He put a huge blow into the forces of darkness." Adrian explained.

Jamal and Marquita looked at Cj with admiration. Then Queen Sindel spoke with Jamal.

" Why is it that you chose this day to come here?" She asked.

" Tommorow is his birthday. He would've been 19" Jamal answered.

This answered caused tears to drop from Sindel's eyes. She excused herself and she left.

" She's still shaken up from what happned." Liu Kang told the group.

They all turned to him.

" Ever since that day, Queen Sindel hasn't been herself. Losing Cj was like losing her own children. She cared for him so much." He continued.

As Liu Kang told them about Sindel's feelings toward Cj, Reese, without his face being covered by his hood quietly laid a single flower near Cj.

" Rest easy little cousin." He said. He then turned around and flew away.

As he left a member of the freedom fighters ran up to Liu Kang.

" We're being attacked!!!" He said.

" By who?" Asked Liu Kang.

" An army of women!!" He answered.

" The amazons." Marquita said. Then she thought to herself _"Damnit what the hell is Maya thinking?" _

Liu Kang turned to his champions.

" To the women. Prepare for combat. To the men. I hope you guys aren't scared of hitting women." He said.

Everyone began to psych themselves up for the battle. Overhead Reese overheard everything and was wondering if he should help his friends or leave. Then he remembered something his father told him.

_" Listen to your heart son. Even if you believe it's right and others don't. Do it."_

Reese opened his eyes and glided down to aid his friends in the battle. After the team left to go and fight. Liu Kang looked up and saw Reese heading into battle. Reese stopped in front of Liu Kang and gave him the _"I'm going into battle" _look.

" Be careful." Liu Kang said to him.

Reese continued his flight to the battle. Just as he landed on the palace walls there they were. Cindy was ducking and parrying attacks before connecting with an uppercut, Jenny was using the 12 kicks of the tam school style very effectively, Darkheart charged through the ranks forearming any of the female fighters that got in his way, and Jamal and Adrian stood back to back as they were surrondded by amazons, but that didn't last long. the originals took place in this battle as well. Kitana launched one into the air and knocked her back down using her square wave punch. Liu Kang knocked a couple of them down with his bicycle kick, Sindel shot a blast from her mouth to stop a few from attacking her and Jade became invisible and rushed through four amazons with ease. Marquita was still stunned until she saw Maya.

" Maya what the hell are you doing?" She asked.

" I should be the one to ask you that question. Friend of man." Maya responded. " My advisor told me that you and your friends were plotting to kill me and enslave my people."

" Do I look like the type that wants to enslave anybody?" Marquita asked.

" Your words do not matter to me friend of man. FIGHT!!" Maya charged at Marquita and their battle began. Maya executed a sword thrust kick, Marquita countered with the backlash kick. Maya countered with a knee but Marquita moved and connected with a punch to the jaw. Maya stumbled backwards in a daze. She regained her composure and continued the fight. Adrian, and Jamal were completely outnumbered fifteen to two. But they didn't let that scare them one tried to attack Adrian but he knocked her down with a powerful kick to the jaw. Another tried to attack Jamal but he delivered a jaw cracking mantis uppercut that sent the warrior in the air and crashing down. Soon more and more amazons attack the two warriors. Just as one tried a sneak attack on Adrian she was blasted out of the sky by Jenny. Another managed to bring Jamal to his knees with the help of one that was on the ground already. Adrian turned his back for one moment to try and help Jamal but he was attacked from behind by another who used a tree branch and whacked him across the back with it. Cindy wasn't doing so well either as the one she fought called allies and they merclessly ganged up on her. The only ones that were still fighting were Marquita, Jenny and Darkheart, although Jenny and Darkheart began to lose their edge in their fights. Marquita looked to her allies and began to realize that she was alone in this fight. She wiped the blood from her mouth and returned to her feet. Jamal and Adrian was getting back up to fight again, up on the palace Reese watched no longer. Just when Jamal was about to get attacked from behind Reese made his move. He jumped down and punched the attacking amazon and sent her spiraling into the ground. Jamal was stunned. Just when he was going to attack, Adrian stopped him.

" Look I don't know the beef between you two but Jamal if he just saved your ass then you should be grateful." He said.

Jamal looked at his brother with digust. Just then two amazons tried to sneak attack them but the brothers delivered a double backfist knocking them into the ground. The brothers and Adrian then stood back to back.

" Reese when this is over you and me got unfinished business." Jamal threatened.

" That is if you live through this." Reese said.

One tried to attack Reese but Reese ducked under the attack and connected with a punch to the sternum. Jamal made a grab at another and did his trademark mantis in the wind throw and koed her. Reese dodged an attack and countered with a headbutt that sent her into Jamal's direction. Jamal grabbed her foot and swung her into a small group in front of Adrian. Adrian looked up and saw one attacking, he moved and knocked her back into the air with an uppercut. Reese jumped in the air and delivered a devastating kick. As soon as Reese landed he assaulted a group in front of him. When the dust cleared, not a single amazon was killed, but they were hurt. Jenny, Darkheart, and Cindy got their second winds and started to regain their advantages. Meanwhile Marquita and Maya went all out in their battle. They fought with nether getting an advantage over the other. Jamal tried to help her but Reese held him back.

" Maya's not herself right now." He said.

" The hell do you mean?" Jamal demanded.

" Look at Maya's tiarra." Reese answered. " The last time I met her, it was blue. Now it's glowing an eerie red."

" I see it." Said Adrian. He pointed it out to Jamal

Meanwhile Cindy, Darkheart,and Jenny and the rest finished their fights and they watched the fight between Marquita and Maya. The two amazons stopped for a moment.

" Maya I don't understand why you're doing this but you've got to stop! There are innocent people here!" Marquita said.

But Maya didn't care.

" But they are all friends of man. We of the amazons will purge the realms of man." She answered back.

Nearby Reese beckoned the others.

" This is bad. Maya told me that although she doesn't trust males, she would never wage war for any reason." He told them. " So the tiarra IS the source of the problem."

Cindy then ran to her sister.

" Listen to me the tiarra is the problem you have to do something about it." She whispered.

Marquita looked at the tiarra.

" How do you know?" She asked.

" A little birdie told me." Cindy replied.

Marquita charged towards her and continued the fight. She attacked first with a right cross punch but Maya moved and attempted a knee to the gut but it was parried and Marquita executed a neck chop. That too was blocked, but then Marquita countered with the backlash kick to the tiarra. Maya clutched her head in pain. After a while she returned to her normal self. She looked at Marquita with a dazed look.

" Why am I and my warriors here in Edenia? And why are we covered in bruises?" She asked.

" You were under a spell. You couldn't control your actions." Queen Sindel.

" But what of my people? Where is my advisor?"

" Maybe you should go and check on your people." Marquita told her.

" Yes I shall do that. And I'm sorry for attacking you all." Maya said.

Maya, and the amazons that could walk returned to their territory in Earthrealm to heal and make sure that nothing had happened to the people. Marquita turned around and smiled to her friends but then that smile disappeared when she saw Reese.

" You..." She growled.

Right before she attacked, Cindy stopped her.

" Stop it. It's not the same Reese we saw at the mall. This is the real deal." She told her.

Marquita looked at her.

" Plus he did save me and my kids." Cindy added.

Marquita glared at Reese for a minute.

" Whatever." She said as she walked past everyone.

Queen Sindel then broke up the tension.

" Everyone inside. We'll let Reese say his part." She said.

Everyone went inside except Reese. Jamal turned around and walked up to him followed by Adrian.

" This is your chance to clear your name." He said.

" I know but, I don't think anyone will belive me." Reese responded.

" Yeah but you may never get a moment like this again." Adrian said. " So suck it up and get it over with."

The three walked into the palace to get ready for Reese to explain his actions.


	11. Reese Tells All

I don't own MK, The Characters, Midway, or the name Wild Guard nor the wwe (If I did I'd be f'in rich)

INSIDE THE EDENIAN PALACE

Everyone except Liu Kang and Sindel gathered around to hear what Reese had to say. Reese took a deep breath.

" It all started when we cameback from helping Scorpion in the netherealm." He began. " I had this pain in my back. I didn't want you guys to worry so I left and traveled to outworld."

FLASHBACK

Reese had left from Marquita and Jamal but not before giving them a death glare and warning them not to follow him. He threw himself through the portal to Outworld. Once there he stumbled into the living forest. There he tried taking in deep breaths but to no avail the pain got worse and worse until it took over him. Reese screamed out in pain as the black and white angel wings ripped from his back. After trying to recover, Reese finally passed out.

FLASHBACK STOPS.

" So wait you left because you grew wings?" Jamal asked. " Big bro we always knew you had the characteristics of an angel."

" I know." Reese replied.

" But that still doesn't prove anything." Said Marquita. " I'm still convinced that you betrayed us."

Reese closed his eyes. As he did the wings came into view.

" The hell are you a mutant?" Asked Darkheart.

" No I'm human. It's all weird to me too." Reese answered. " But let me get back ot what happned."

FLASHBACK

Reese awoke in a small room. He looked around to try and get a better feel of his surrondings. He looked to his right and saw Fenrir and his black zip up sleeveless turtle neck and his white cargo vest laying in a chair.

" Where am I?" He said aloud.

" The home of the resistance." A voice said to him.

The voice belonged to Adrian.

" Who are you?" Reese asked.

" My name is Adrian. My comrades and I saw you in the living forest passed out. We didn't know what to do so we brought you here." Adrian aswered.

Reese tried to get to his feet but he fell down. Adrian helped him back up to his feet.

" Easy man. You haven't gotten you strength back yet." He told him. Then Rahzgriz came in.

" Has he recuperated yet?" He asked.

Adrian nodded. Rahzgriz looked over at Fenrir.

" It's seems that the legendary Fenrir chose you as it's weilder." He said. " You must be Reese."

Reese looked up at him with a hint of amusement

" You've heard of me?" He asked.

" Who hasn't heard of you and your friends?" Rahzgriz responded laughing.

Reese didn't know his surroundings but he didn't feel any ill will from these two. After a while they were getting along very well.

" So what brought you to Outworld?" Asked Adrian.

Reese looked at his back the best way he could. And the wings rose.

Rahzgriz was amazed.

" Impressive." He said.

Suddenly one of the resistance came in.

" SIRS WE'RE UNDERATTACK!!" He said.

" By who?" Asked Adrian.

" Followers of Zeffiro!!"

" Tell all who can fight prepare for battle!" Rahzgriz ordered.

The youth ran out to get everyone ready. Razgriz and Adrian looked at each other and nodded. Reese stood to his feet.

" I don't know how much help I'll be but I'll do what I can." He said.

They smiled.

" It's great to see one of Earthrealms fighters on our side." Said Rahzgriz.

The three of them ran outside to join the battle.

FLASHBACK STOPS.

" That's how I met Adrian and Rahzgriz." Said Reese. " Although I never met Jenny, Adrian talked about her alot."

Jenny looked at Adrian and smiled. Adrian blushed a little.

" But how did they know of us? Where to find us and everything?" Asked Marquita.

" That's were I come in."

The group turned and saw Rahzgriz walk into the room.

" You made it." Adrian said.

" Yeah. I never break my words for anyone." Rahzgriz answered. Then he told how he knew of Marquita and Jamal.

" After the battle with Zeffiro's men. Liu Kang arrived and took Reese to Edenia. After a couple of days, Reese returned and told us to be on the lookout for Marquita and Jamal. We asked who they were and he simply answered they are valued allies. Then he left." Rahzgriz explained.

" I had sent Reese to the amazon jungles to recruit Maya but he also came back empty handed, but she did speak with him." Sindel added. " I hoped Marquita would have even better luck, but she didn't either."

" Did you meet her advisor?" Marquita asked Reese.

" Yeah." He answered. " She was wierd."

" But what of Darkheart?" Asked Jamal.

" It's a little different with him." Answered Reese. " I met Darkheart after Jamal and Marquita did."

" I had no intentions of joining you." Darkheart added. "Getting Lena back was all that mattered. But since Reese defeated me in a fight, I began to think about it. Then when Jamal saved Lena from falling to her death. I decided to help out in anyway I can."

" Which leads me to my last question. Why did you attack us in the mall but yet you helped us in secret?" Asked Marquita.

" Ravage." Reese answered.

" Who or what the hell is Ravage?" Asked Jamal.

" Ravage is a hell spawn from the netherealm who can change his form by tasting the blood of his oppenent." Reese answered. " When he changes into his opponent, he can copy their attitude, fighting style, everything.I encountered him and Exodus in the nexus."

FLASHBACK

Reese was leaving from Earthrealm from speaking with Maya when Ravage and Exodus stood between him and the portal to Edenia.

" So we finally found you Reese." Said Ravage. " You're a hard person to locate."

" Who are you two? Let alone the hell do you want with me?" Reese demanded.

" We have no reason to answer to you." Exodus responded.

Just as he said that. Reese attacked first by shooting a ki blast from his hand. Exodus and Ravage both jumped away from the blast. Unknown to them Reese was right above their heads. Exodus looked above his head and Reese struck with a kick to the jaw sending flying into the ground. Ravage's hand transformed into an axe and he did battle again. Reese parried the attacks with Fenrir. With Exodus down, Reese thought this may be an easier fight but Ravage managed to slice at Reese's arm causing a couple drops of blood to fly from the wound and into Ravage's mouth.

" YESS!!! I'VE TASTED YOUR BLOOD!! NOW I CAN BE JUST LIKE YOU!!" He hissed. He then changed. When it was done, Reese was stunned. It was like looking into a mirror, except that Ravage's soul was tainted with evil. But Reese was in for a real shock. He attacked Ravage but Ravage countered with Reese own Knee-Sommersault Kick combo. Reese was knocked into one of the columns.

" What you don't know is I've managed to copy your fighting style and....." Ravage rose his hand in the air and a dark light flashed. When the light show was done. In Ravage's hand was a perfect copy of Fenrir.

" So you can copy your oppenents style and their abilities by tasting their blood huh? You're just like that bastard sorceror Shang Tsung." Reese said.

Ravage and Reese crossed swords Reese glared at Ravage. It really was like looking into a mirror. Just then Exodus executed a jumping side kick to Reese's side causing Reese to lose balance and Ravage used that moment to strike. Reese managed to block the attack but it left him with a scar on his right eye. Reese regained his composure and stood ready to fight again. He attacked again but this time Ravage and Exodus were ready. The three disapeared in a flurry that ended with Ravage hitting Reese with the hilt of his version of Fenrir and Exodus with an axe kick to the back of Reese's skull. Reese crashed into the ground hard. Then Exodus and Ravage combined their blasts and shot it towards Reese. It hit it's target and exploded.

" Yess! He's gone!! We defeated Reese!!!" Said an overjoyed Ravage.

After the dust cleared. Exodus checked the crater. Reese's body was no one to be found.

" He's still alive!!" Exodus said.

" WHAT!?"

Just then Shiro spoke to them.

" Forget about Reese. You've accomplished your mission so get back here." He growled.

Exodus and Ravage obeyed and left.

FLASHBACK ENDS.

" And that's my story and my defense." Reese said.

Everyone just looked at him. Queen Sindel broke the silence (As always)

" Where you able to find out what Shiro is going to do?" She asked.

" He's trying to awaken a fallen netherealm demon general." Reese answered. " He belives that with this demon general under his control he can force the realms into submission."

" What is the name of this demon general?" Asked Marquita.

" Justice..."

Queen Sindel, Kitana, Jade, Rahzgriz and Darkheart all shared the same look.

" Justice?! It can't be!!" Queen Sindel said.

" Who is Justice?" Asked Marquita.

" He is the most powerful being in all the realms." Queen Sindel explained. " In power, he ranks over Shao Kahn, Onaga, Shinnok, and the Deadly Alliance all put together. If he is awakened then we'll be in huge trouble."

So all we've got to do is stop Shiro." Marquita said.

Just then one of the amazons returned.

" WILD GUARD!! THE PRINCESS IN NEED OF YOUR HELP!!!" She cried.

" What's wrong?" Asked Liu Kang.

" SCYLEIA HAS BETRAYED US ALL!! SHE IS IN FACT WORKING WITH THE DEVIL SHIRO!!"

Liu Kang turned to his warriors.

" You all know what you have to do." He said.

They all stood up.

" Before we go." Marquita started. She looked around at Jenny,Adrian, Rahzgriz and Darkheart. " Welcome to the team." She said.

The four nodded. Cindy stopped her sister.

" I'm going with you." She said.

Marquita nodded to her. She then turned and looked at Reese.

" You may be telling the truth but I'm going to keep an eye on you." She told him.

" Fair enough." Reese replied.

Liu Kang created a portal.

" Be careful. Shiro's men maybe there." He said to them.

Reese finally removed his coat revealing the same look from the previous war.

" OKAY WILD GUARD LET'S GO!!" Yelled Marquita.

They all jumped through the portal.

MEANWHILE IN EARTHREALM

The WWE was in town. The crowd worked themselves into a frenzy as their new hero John Morrison was getting a second win against C.. Suddenly Punk kicked Morrison in the gut and lifted him over his shoulders to end the match with a GTS. But as Punk brought Morrison down to his knee. Morrison swung his foot around and kicked Punk in the jaw him. Morrison then covered Punk and the referee did his job.

" 1...2...3!!!!"

The crowd exploded with cheers and applaud as the anouncer anounced the victor.

" HERE IS YOUR WINNER AND NEW WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION!!!! JOOOOHN MOOOORRSION!!!

Morrison got to his feet and celebrated his victory with the fans. This was his night to remember.

He was walking to the back slapping hands with his friends and signing autographs for fans. Then his friend Randy Orton called him over.

" Yo John!! We're all going out for a while, you coming?" He asked.

" No thanks man. I think I'm going turn in early for the night." Morrison replied. " But you guys have fun."

He slapped a high five with Randy before heading to the locker room. After taking a shower Morrison changed into a pair a denim jeans and a gray jersey. He stopped for a moment to look at himself in the mirrior holding the World Title. He suddenly felt a cold chill go down his spine. He didn't know it yet but someone was in the shadows watching his every move

" You looked good out there Mr. Morrison." Someone said.

Morrison turned around and finally saw the person.

" Uh.....Thanks?" He said. Careful not to let his guard down.

Then someone else appeared in the shadows.

" Yes. Really good." He added.

Morrison then knew something was up. He put the World Title down.

" What do you want?" He asked.

Out of the shadows stepped Ravage, still mascurating as Reese and Exodus.

" You." Said Exodus.

Suddenly Exodus attacked Morrison but Morrison fought back using the style of capoeira. He ducked under an attack from Ravage and conneceted a kick to the ribs.

_" Why the hell is Reese, a hero of earth, attacking me for?"_ Morrison thought to himself.

But he took his eyes off of Exodus for one minute and he got floored. But he quickly countered by spinning around on the floor using his legs to knock down Ravage and Exodus. But he didn't last long for Orion appeared and punched him a soon as Morrison got to his feet.

_" This is great first Reese is here, and now Jeff Hardy is trying to kill me."_ He said to himself. Then Avaria stepped into the fight.

_" Now I know this is a dream. Now Pinky's here."_ Morrison continued thinking to himself. _" Damn she's got a hot body."_

Suddenly Avaria executed a right hook/ roundhouse kick combo but Morrison evaded it with a backflip but he landed in front of Ravage who hit Morrison with Reese's signature knee/sommersault kick combo. Morrison then ran into Orion who kicked Morrion in the face with a snap kick. Morrison finally turned to see Exodus dive towards him. Exodus and dove into Morrison's body. No matter how hard he fought Morrison couldn't get control of his body. After a couple of minutes of fighting with his inner self. Morrison's will faded away leaving only a shell. Exodus had gained a new body in the form of John Morrison. Avaria, and Orion looked to Exodus and smiled. Exodus looked in the mirror and smiled.

" You know John Morrison isn't so bad looking at all." He said.

" So what do we do now?" Asked Ravage.

" Your services are no longer required Ravage." Exodus answered.

" What do you mean?" He asked.

Then Avaria and Orion grabbed him and brought him to his knees. Exodus then cut his own arm and squeezed it until blood started to drop.

" Open his mouth." Exodus ordered.

Orion chopped Ravage in the throat and Avaria held his mouth opened. Exodus held his arm over Ravage's mouth and a single drop a blood drip into it. When that happened Ravage transformed from Reese to John Morrison.

" WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT!? LORD SHIRO TOLD ME TO STAY AS REESE!!!" Ravage roared.

" Well the plan has changed." Exodus told him. " May you suffer in the netherealm for an eternity."

Suddenly Avaria jabbed her hand through Ravage. Ravage's mouth opened in pain and shock but no sound escaped from his lips as Avaria smiled wickedly and ripped his heart out. Orion finished the job and cracked Ravage's skull with his fist and ripped his brain, eyes, and spinal cord out. Ravage was left to die on his knees.

" That was fun brother." Avaria said as she licked the blood from her fingers.

" That was only half of the plan my siblings." Exodus told them. " We must go back and tell Lord Shiro of Ravage's failure."

The three of them left. A couple of seconds later Randy Orton came into the locker room with Melina, John Cena, and Kofi Kingston.

" C'mon John! We're not leaving until you...." He started before seeing " John Morrison" dead. And throughout Earthrealm. Melina's scream of horror echoed.


	12. All Out War

I don't own MK, The Characters, Midway, or the name Wild Guard

MEANWHILE IN THE AMAZON

Wild Guard charged through the jungle to get to the amazons and help them anyway possible.

" How long untill we get there?" Asked Jamal.

" I dunno. I was knocked out we they took to the village." Marquita answered.

" We're nearly there. I can hear the cries of children close by." Jenny said to them.

Just as she said, they all heard the cries and sure enough as they tore through the jungle the village layed before them in ruins. The amazon's were trying their best to fight off Shiro's men and the super tarkata but to no avail they were losing bad.

" We have to help them." Said Cindy.

" Then we'll split up into groups." Instructed Marquita. " I'll take Cindy, and Jennyinto the palace to find and save Maya. Jamal, Reese, Rahzgriz, Adrian, and Darkheart will remain here and aid the amazons."

The team split. Marquita led her team inside the palace, While the males stayed outside. Jamal threw off his outer clothing to reveal his fighting uniform and the hat that he received from Kung Lao. The five males looked at each other and nodded and headed into battle. One super tarkata made a swipe at a child but it's arm was grabbed by Adrian. The beast turned around and Adrian kicked him in the orb making it explode. A group of Amazons were having difficulty with a group of super tarkata but that all changed when Darkheart's elbow blades came into play. Rahzgriz was surronded by a horde but he quickly turned the tide in his favor. Another group surronded Reese and Jamal, who unsheathed their swords and were ready to fight.

" Think you can keep up?" Asked Jamal.

Reese smiled on the inside, knowing that Jamal forgave him.

" Let's find out." He replied as he sliced through the tarkatan horde like a buzzsaw.

" OH YEAH!? WATCH THIS!!" Said Jamal.

He launched Fafnir and his bladed hat towards the tarkata and manipulated their movements using his index and middle fingers. He used this new technique to finish off the remander of the super tarkata.

After it was all said and done. The males finished the tarkata off.

" Okay so now what?" Darkheart asked.

" You deal with us."

The males turned behind them and saw Exodus, Deimos, Mercury, and Orion.

" Yo!! It's John Morrison and Jeff Hardy!!" Exclaimed Jamal.

He wanted to go up to them and speak but Reese held him back.

" Wait Jamal." He warned. " Yeah it is Jeff Hardy and John Morrison but it's not them, if you get my drift."

Jamal gave his older brother a skeptical look.

" I'm sorry big bro. I didn't catch you there."

Adrian cleared everything up.

" Basically he's saying that they're under control." He explained.

" Oh."

" Now if we can get on to business." Exodus said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

" Where's Ravage?" Reese demanded.

" Ravage outlived his usefulness. He died a clean death." Exodus answered.

" So you killed him off huh?" Said Reese. He beckoned the amazons to stand back. Suddenly his eyes blazed with determination." EVEN BETTER!!"

He charged at Exodus and executed a flying kick taught to him by Liu Kang. Exodus moved and tried a cartwheel kick Reese parried and executed a spinning roundhouse kick, but Exodus ducked under it and kicked Reese in the jaw. Reese flew back to his allies.

" So you learned John Morrison's fighting style." Reese said, wiping the blood from his mouth. He then kipped up to his feet and got into his stance. Orion then looked to his brother.

" I want Jamal." He said.

" Screw this whole one on one bullshit!!! We're going to fight!!" Jamal exclaimed.

With that said everyone charged at each other and the real brawl started.

IN THE PALACE

Marquita led Jenny, and Cindy inward. Since she traveled around the palace with Maya, Marquita knew her way around. First they checked upstairs. Nothing. They checked the throne room...Nothing there.

They decided to look in the dungeon. Sure enough Maya was there. She lifted her head up when she saw them.

" You must leave!! Shiro and Scyleia will return!!" She warned.

But the three women wouldn't leave without her. Marquita pulled at the lock hoping that her strength would help her but it didn't. Cindy tried punching the lock repeatedly. But to no avail, all that left her with were sore knuckles. Jenny then tried. Using her magic, she lifted a rock and whittled it down to the point of making look like a key. She used the key to unlock the cell that held Maya prisoner.

" Good move Jenny." Congratulated Marquita.

They opened the cell door, freeing Maya.

" Your courage knows no bounds warriors. You have my thanks." Maya thanked. Then she spoke to Marquita "And about your offer to join you Marquita. I'll consider it."

Marquita smiled.

" Uh I hate to break up this happy moment but right now the amazons and the guys are fighting outside." Cindy reminded them.

" Your male friends helped my warriors?" Asked a shocked Maya. " Maybe we were all wrong about men."

" Not all males are bad. It's just that the bad ones weigh out the good ones." Jenny explained.

" And the good ones are out there fighting their asses off to save your people." Cindy added.

BACK OUTSIDE

Adrian stood toe to to with Deimos. Deimos assaulted Adrian with a knee to the face, but Adrian retaliated with a kick in the gut. Darkheart and Mercury were locked in a stalemate test of strength. While Mercury had the height and more muscle, Darkheart had the hidden strength. He slowly lifted Mercury over his shoulders and slammed him. Mercury tried to get his feet, but he was knocked down by Rahzgriz who decided to join in with Darkheart. Exodus and Reese were everywhere fighting, and Jamal and Orion were fighting savagely. Reese and Exodus paused their fight and took this moment to talk again.

" Oh where did you find this strength?" Asked Exodus." Did you get it from Fenrir?"

Reese gave him a confused look.

" How do you know about Fenrir?" He asked.

" Fenrir and Fafnir are supposedly two of the three sacred swords." Exodus explained." They either bring peace and tranquility, or chaos and ruin. It all depends on the wielder."

" I didn't ask you for a history lesson!! I asked you how did you know about Fenrir?" Asked Reese.

" You just don't get it? Do you? I'm saying that you and Jamal aren't the true masters of Fenrir and Fafnir!!" Suddenly Exodus held his hand in the air. Fenrir actually unsheathed itself and flew straight into Exodus' hand! Fafnir did the same to Jamal!

" Yes. They're now back into the hands of the true wielders." Exodus said triumphant.

Reese and Jamal were both in a state of shock.

It was as if their best friends were taking from them. They both had lost the will to fight back and just when Exodus and Orion were going in for the kill. A bolt of lighting struck the ground in a fury of anger then it struck Exodus while a whirlwind came into view and it sucked Orion in and after a while it spat him out. Mercury and Deimos saw this and they took this time to escape. Then the lighting bolt turned into the form of Liu Kang and when the whirlwind stopped the creator turned out to be Kung Lao, who received Fujin's power.

" Is everyone okay?" Asked Liu Kang.

" We are." Responded Adrian. " But I'm not so sure about Reese and Jamal."

The former monks looked to their successors who both shared a shocked expression on their faces.

" What happened?" Asked Kung Lao. " Where are your swords?"

Jamal spoke in an almost whisper.

" They're gone."

Liu Kang and Kung Lao looked at each other.

" What do you mean gone?" Liu Kang asked.

" Exodus and Orion took them." Reese responded. " Exodus said we weren't the true masters."

Everyone was stunned.

MEANWHILE BACK IN THE PALACE.

Marquita and the others where on their way out of the palace until they were stopped by Shiro, Nitara, Avaria, and the traitor, Scyleia.

" Well I must say. It's finally an honor to meet Marquita, leader of the legendary Wild Guard." He said bowing.

Marquita got in to her stance. Cindy, Jenny, and Maya followed behind her. Maya looked at Scyleia with a furious glare.

" You're going to fight me? This is amusing." Shiro mocked.

Marquita charged at Shiro, fangs bared. He simply knocked her down with one punch. Cindy and Avaria were punching each other crazy until Avaria teleported behind Cindy and dropped her with a kicked to the back. Maya was completely outclassed by Scyleia, and Jenny battled with Nitara who was no match for the sorceress. But Shiro stopped the fight by blasting Jenny with a non-lethal ki wave that knocked her back.

" Forgive me for that but it seems that I have more pressing matters. But know this. We will finish our fight." Shiro anounced. Then with a flick of his wrist Shiro, Scyleia, Avaria, and Nitara disappeared in a dark vail. The four female fighters got to their feet.

" The hell just happened?" Asked Cindy.

" We just got our asses handed to us on a platter." Marquita replied. " Let's check on the guys. Maybe they did better than we did."

The four females went outside only to see Reese and Jamal without Fenrir and Fafnir.

" What happened?" Jenny asked.

" Exodus and Orion took Reese and Jamal's swords." Adrian answered.

" We must go back to Edenia." Said Liu Kang. " I'm afraid we must inform Queen Sindel about what transpired here."

Kung Lao looked at Reese and Jamal.

" What about them?" He asked Liu Kang.

" I have an Idea." Liu Kang replied.

Liu Kang created a portal to Edenia and they all jumped through.

Wasn't expecting that were you? READ AND REVIEW


	13. Time To Go To Work

I don't own MK, The Characters, Midway, or the name Wild Guard

Back in Edenia, Queen Sindel couldn't belive what she had just heard.

" But I was told that the swords chose the wielder." She said.

" Well that wasn't the case. It didn't stop Exodus and Orion from taking them from us." Said Reese. " Exodus had told me that Jamal and myself weren't the true masters of the swords. When he said that, fenrir unsheathed itself and set itself in Exodus' hands. Fafnir did the same with Jamal. It was like we were powerless to stop what happened."

" We were also completely out of our league as well." Marquita added. " Shiro and his cronies defeated us aswell."

Queen Sindel closed her eyes and began to think for a minute then she opened her eyes.

" Well then the time has come for Reese and Jamal to overcome these handicaps." She announced. " Reese, you will train with Liu Kang and Sub-Zero, Jamal, Kung Lao and Scorpion will instruct you. You two must believe in yourselves. You don't need the swords. Your true power lies in you."

The two nodded and the monks took them to different areas in earthrealm to make the two even stronger than before. Then Queen Sindel looked to the rest of them.

" As for the rest of you. You may use the palace grounds to train. If you like." She told them.

So everyone paired up with each other.

" Alright sister. I've always wondered what it would be like if me and you face each other." Marquita said.

Cindy smiled as she got into her stance.

Jenny decided to train with Maya. And since there was no one else to spar with, Adrian,Darkheart and Rahzgriz had a three way fight. Nearby Kitana beckoned her mother.

" Mother are you sure this is a good time to practice?" She asked.

" I'm very sure of it Kitana." Sindel replied. " This generation of warriors are younger, and maybe even more powerful than the originals. It is important that they realize their potential." Then she paused for a moment. " But no one needs this more than the brothers. They must overcome their doubts and become stronger."

AT THE WU SHI ACADEMY.

Kung Lao faced Jamal in battle to see what he knew and what he didn't know in battle. While Kung Lao was a master of two of the styles that Jamal used, Jamal managed to keep up with him. Kung Lao then proceeded to teach Jamal the more advanced techniques. After that, Kung Lao sparred against Jamal again. Kung Lao unleased his whirlwind kick, but Jamal teleported behind Kung Lao and shot a projectile towards him. Kung Lao saw the attack and executed his spinning shield technique to deflect the blast and sent it flying in the air. Kung Lao then teleported behind Jamal and delivered his triangle kick but Jamal parried the attack and connected with the metal mantis blow. Jamal mangaed to defeat Kung Lao and he took a breath of relief. But he wasn't done yet. Suddenly a blaze of hellfire sparked and it became the form of the ninja specter Scorpion.

" Now let's see what you can do pup." Scorpion growled as he got into his stance.

Jamal got into his as well. But he thought to himself.

_" Aw Shit. Scorpion."_

IN THE HIMALAYAS

Liu Kang and Reese were going all out in their sparring session. While Jamal was the more relaxed and defensive fighter with well known styles of the martial arts. Reese was aggressive, offensive and unpredictable. Liu Kang shot a fireball at Reese. Reese shot a ki wave back. The two blasts connected in an explosive fury. When the smoked cleared. Liu Kang attacked with his bicycle kick, but Reese parried every kick and retaliated with his version of the bicycle kick. While he used the bicycle kick, Reese turned on his side and kicked repeatedly. Liu Kang managed to block some of the kicks but the last three connected. Liu Kang stopped the fight and bowed to Reese. Reese did the same. But then they both got a little cold. Then Sub Zero appeared.

" Are you ready?" He asked.

His answer was Reese getting into his stance.

" I guess he is." Sub-Zero said getting into his.

BACK IN EDENIA

" WOLF'S BARRAGE!!"

" SONIC FIST!!!"

Cindy and Marquita clashed in a flurry of punches. Their techneques were nearly the same. But the only difference was while Marquita's technique required the usage of her palms, Cindy's required the use of her fists. Suddenly their hands combined and a strong force of ki erupted from their attacks. Jenny executed quick but precise kicks to Maya, but Maya parried and executed an elbow attack to Jenny but the sorceress ducked under and connected with a leaping crane kick knocking Maya down, but the amazon princess spun around and knocked Jenny off her feet. Meanwhile Rahzgriz delivered a punch to Darkheart but Darkheart parried it, and Adrian jumped in the air and hit both warriors with a spinning roundhouse kick. When he landed he attempted a ridged sword hand move but it was dogded and Rahzgriz grabbed Adrian and threw him in Darkheart's direction. But Adrian managed to change his movement while in motion and he landed behind Darkheart. He then tried an blade kick but Darkheart transformed into a cloud of mist and reappeared behind Adrian and slammed him into the ground not only did Adrian hit the ground in a thud, but his shades came off. He lost his rationality and lashed out at Darkheart.

" So you want to take this seriously? Fine Lets go!" He said to him.

Adrian's feral rage had consumed him and again he lashed out at Darkheart. Although Adrian's power had doubled without his sunglasses, Darkheart was still more powerful. He managed to subdue Adrian and use a bear hug like maneuver to hold him in place

Jenny grabbed his glasses and . Somehow he managed to calm down.

" I lost it again huh?" He asked.

Jenny simply nodded her head. Darkheart relased him.

" What was that?" Rahzgriz asked.

" It's a gift and a curse." Adrian explained. " My father crossed the wrong person. And so he cursed our family. While my power increases greatly, I become something of a feral beast. Jenny was the only person who knew anything about it. So she created a special pair of sunglasses to help me control this curse."

" Adrian Come with me." Queen Sindel said to him. "The rest of you may continue sparring."

While everyone else continued sparirng excluding Marquita and Cindy (who continued to spar) Adrian followed Sindel into the palace.

" So what are you gonna have me do?" He asked.

" You said that your ability is a gift and a curse. Well with a little training, it will remain a gift. When you are finished, you will be in control of your strength without the aid of the glasses." Sindel responed.

Finally they came to a stop. Sindel pressed a button and a wall moved over to the side revealing a door.

" Behind this door is a room where the past, present, and future intertwine. Here is where you will train yourself to trust in your strengths and not to give in to your weakness." Sindel explained. " Here in this room. You must face your enemy, yourself and your worst fear. Are you ready?"

Adrian nodded. Sindel opened the door and Adrian walked in. To control the beast within.


	14. Potental Awakened

I don't own MK, The Characters, Midway, or the name Wild Guard.

Outside the palace Marquita and Cindy were throwing crazy punches and kicks, leaving everyone in a state of awe.

" Mother...." Kitana began.

Sindel nodded to her child. She then held her hand up motioning for Marquita and Cindy to stop. The two saw this gesture and stopped.

" It is time for your real tests now." She told them. At that point Jade and Kitana walked town the stairs and got into their stances.

" Marquita I want you to face Kitana." Queen Sindel said. " Cindy you face Jade."

The sisters agreed and got into their stances.

IN THE HIDDEN ROOM.

Adrian walked through the room sticking his hands out, but he felt nothing but air. He looked around and all he saw was darkness. After a while he became confused.

" Is there a button I'm supposed to press or something?" He asked.

Suddenly the room lit up surprising him. When the light dimmed down he couldn't believe his eyes. In front of him was an apocalyptic earthrealm. The sky was a blood red. The buildings were either destroyed or demolished. And there were piles and piles of bones and skulls littered every where. Then he saw it....The perpetrator of this heinous crime..The perpertrator got into a stance that was so familiar. But when he stepped in to the light Adrian was in a lost for words. The perpertrator was revealed to be....himself. But in his feral mode.

" What do you think my weaker half? A beautiful paradise isn't it?"

Adrian couldn't speak. The words were caught in his throat.

" Speechless eh? Maybe this will help you!!"

Feral Adrian attacked knocking Adrian into a building. Adrian landed hard on the ground and he saw a body. He swiped all of the rubble aside and saw the body of Cindy covered in blood and her eyes were rolled up to the back of her head. Suddenly Feral Adrian crashed through the building and grabbed Adrian by the skull and delivered a few knees to Adrian's abdomen and then threw him back outside. Adrian kipped up and decided to fight back. He executed a spinning hook kick but it was parried and Feral Adrian countered with a punch to the face. Then Adrian saw another corpse. This time it was Marquita hanging from a hook that went through her body. Her head hung lifelessly to the side. and her eyes showed a lifeless emotion.

" What the hell is this?!" Adrian asked.

" You still don't get it do you? You did this. You lost control of your power and this is what happened!"

Adrian looked around then he saw Rahzgriz's corpse...or what was left of it. His limbs were violently ripped off, leaving a pile a blood and guts. Adrian then saw what was left of Darkheart and Maya. Two blades,a tiara, and two piles of ashes. He then turned and looked behind him and saw Jamal's two halves laying beside Reese's quivering spine. Adrian was appalled at what happened. But then he noticed something. He knew he shouldn't have asked but he did.

" Where's Jenny?"

Feral Adrian revealed Jenny's severed head from behind him. Adrian's eyes were wide with horror as he dropped to the ground.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!" He cried. " Why damnit why!?"

As he cried Sindel spoke to him.

" Remove the glasses." She instructed.

Adrian removed the glasses. He felt a surge of power go through him. But also his feral side attempting to control him. But through this trial he heard his comrades give him strength.

" Don't let it control you." Marquita coached

" Become one with the curse." Razhgriz added

" Control the power! Don't let the power control you!" Reese ordered

Finally Jenny spoke to him.

" Adrian. You can do it." She said. " I believe in you."

Adrian threw his head back and let out a loud and powerful roar as his ki aura grew. Feral Adrian shielded his eyes from the light. When he looked to Adrian's direction and smiled, but that smile faded when Adrian's eyes opened. His eyes weren't red with rage and madness. They were their original green color. Adrian had gained control of his power. He looked to Feral Adrian and smiled. He then stuck his hand out and waved it as if to say " Come on". He then said Wild Guard's trade mark quote.

" Bring it Bitch."

BACK OUTSIDE

Cindy nearly lost her fight to Jade but she was triumphant. But Marquita was having problems with Kitana. Although they were evenly match. Kitana could still turn the tide of battle in her favor. But as the leader of the team, Marquita refused to give up. She stood to her feet and fought again.

_" I've really got to find an opening or become a little bit more powerful. Kitana's kicking my ass right now."_ Marquita thought to herself.

Kitana and Marquita both leaped into the air and continued their fight. Rahzgriz and Darkheart finished sparring and joined the rest as they watched Marquita and Kitana fight with all their strength.

MEANWHILE IN THE WU-SHI ACADEMY

Scorpion shot a fireball in Jamal's direction but Jamal moved to the side and fired one back at him knocking him down but Scorpion kipped up and threw his spear at Jamal, but instead of it embedding in Jamal's chest, it wrapped around him and Scorpion dragged Jamal towards him, and Scorpion delivered an uppercut to him. Jamal recovered just in time to move away from Scorpion's backflip kick. Just as Scorpion was landing. Jamal made his move, he punched Scorpion in the gut and then Jamal kicked him in the midsection causing him to lose his balance. Jamal then executed the whirlwind kick just like Kung Lao showed him. Scorpion regained his composure and showed an impressed look.

" Well done Mortal. But now your final test is about to begin." He said. Then Kung Lao stood beside Scorpion and both fighters got into their stances.

" Aw hell. I forgot that I've gotta fight both of you." Jamal said. He got into his stance as well.

Scorpion started the fight with his flowing water combo but Jamal parried and tried a counter attack but it was parried by Kung Lao who attacked with a diving kick, but Jamal used the zanzoken technique to get a couple of feet back to come up with a new strategy.

MEANWHILE AT THE LIN KUEI'S HEADQUARTERS

Liu Kang was in a loss for words. Not only was Reese able to keep up with Sub-Zero as well as Liu Kang himself. But the harsh cold weather didn't seem to bother Reese. Or maybe because he was so focused on the fight that he didn't even notice the weather. Sub-Zero then stopped his attack. Reese decided to stop his attack as well. Sub-Zero then converesed with Liu Kang for a while giving Reese enough time to catch his breath. After a few moments the elder warriors looked at Reese.

" You thinks he's ready as well Sub Zero?" Asked Liu Kang.

" I am positive as you are that he is Liu Kang." Sub Zero answered. " You said it yourself. While he doubts himself on the inside. Reese is a powerful warrior. Maybe he can master this technique."

" What technique?" Reese asked.

" Sub-Zero's iceball." Liu Kang resoponded.

Reese was stunned.

" The ice ball?" Reese said. " But I'm not a cryo-mancer."

" That is no problem." Sub-Zero told him. " Just like the rest of Wild Guard, you are a master of using your ki as well. Am I right?"

Reese nodded.

" Good." Liu Kang said. " Then your next test will be to learn to use the ice ball. Don't worry. Sub-Zero will teach you how to use it. I'll just stand back and watch."

Liu Kang stepped back and watched as Sub-Zero instructed Reese.

BACK IN EDENIA

Marquita and Kitana continued their fight which turned into a slug fest.

" I didn't think Marquita could stand this long with Kitana my Queen." Jade said amused.

Sindel looked to Cindy who held her head high with pride. She had always known her sister to this much resilency. But not this much. Suddenly Kitana threw a punch at a tired Marquita who kneeled down. But then Marquita caught it. She looked up at Kitana with glowing blue eyes. She jumped to her feet and unleashed her trademark move.

" WOLF'S BARRAGE!!"

When the smoke cleared, Kitana was on the ground. The attack left Kitana bruised and battered. Marquita won the fight. Her eyes turned from glowing blue to normal and she dropped to the ground tired. But a smile etched on her face. Queen Sindel smiled as she thought to herself.

_" One down. Three to go."_

BACK IN THE SECRET ROOM

Feral Adrian and Adrian were going all out. Feral Adrian was using his best attacks but the origianal Adrian was just too fast for him to connect a hit. Finally Feral Adrian stopped and took a few steps back. Adrian saw the fear and he decided to use it.

" What's wrong? You scared?" He mocked. " I thought my stronger side showed no fear."

Feral Adrian's mind snapped like a twig as he lashed out at Adrian but he was stopped by a ridged hand slap to the throat. Feral Adrian dropped down and held his throat in pain. Between gasps he did his best to speak.

" But....why?....We could've conquered the realms." He said.

Adrian looked at him with disgust.

" I don't want to rule anyone or have anyone rule me." He replied.

He then turned around and walked away. But not before insulting Feral Adrian more.

" If you'll excuse me. My actual better half is waiting for me." He said. He turned back around and left Feral Adrian to fade away.

Outside the room, Queen Sindel received a mental tingle that Adrian was finished with his training. Everyone ( Marquita was healed by Jenny.) ran to the door. Suddenly Adrian appeared. He opened his eyes and they showed those friendly green eyes that Jenny loved. She embraced him with the intent of not letting go.

" Welcome back." She said to him smiling

He returned the smile.

" It's done. The feral beast has been put to rest. I've gained control of the power. It's no longer a curse." He told her.

Everyone congratulated him. Queen Sindel smiled and thought to herself.

_" Two down. Two to go."_

IN THE WU-SHI ACADEMY

Jamal was having a difficult time with Kung Lao and Scorpion. Everytime he countered one attack, another would come his way. He had to think of something quick. Then he got something. As soon as Kung Lao attacked Jamal used the zanzoken again to move away from Kung Lao and attacked Scorpion. Then Jamal used the zanzoken and returned to Kung Lao and attacked him as well. Jamal kept this up until Scorpion figured out were Jamal would be and Jamal was caught. He crashed to the ground with a thud. Scorpion looked at Jamal and shook his head as the young warrior was getting back to his feet.

" C'mon Jamal." Coached Kung Lao. " Find that inner strength that is deep within!!"

" He won't find that power." Insulted Scorpion. " He'll always be a joke."

That comment sparked something inside Jamal. He threw his head back, unleashed a loud war cry and just when he did that, his power rose exponentially! Kung Lao and Scorpion were in a loss for words. Jamal looked at them both and got into his stance. The other two did the same. The elder warriors attacked Jamal but the younger warrior dodged and parried their attacks rendering them useless. Then Jamal made his move. He delivered a knee to Scorpion's midsection knocking him down, then he went to work on Kung Lao. The two warriors battled with no signs of stopping. Kung Lao tried the whirlwind kick, but Jamal parried the attack and ended the fight by using the technique that Bo Rai Cho taught Kung Lao, and Kung Lao passed that very same move on to Jamal. Neither Kung Lao nor Scorpion had the strength to continue. Jamal had passed his tests. Kung Lao and Scorpion both bowed to Jamal. Jamal returned the gesture.

" You've done well Jamal. Who would've guessed you would've come so far." Kung Lao said.

Scorpion only nodded in agreement.

" Yeah but I can only wonder how my brother is doing with his tests." Said Jamal.

AT THE LIN KUEI'S HEADQUARTERS.

" YES REESE!!! YOU'RE DOING IT!!!" Seb Zero yelled triumphantly. Liu Kang smiled.

_" These young warriors never cease to amaze me."_ Liu Kang thought to himself._ " But Reese and Jamal are by far the most amazing. They remind me of Kung Lao and myself when we fought for the realms."_

" Alright Reese!!" Instructed Sub Zero. " Focus on the part of you that feels anger, joy, and sorrow!"

Reese consentrated on his center. He felt the power surge through his entire body and into his fist. He felt the happiness from the time he met his first circle of friends. He felt the pain from the time Chelsea was killed in front of him. And the anger and rage he felt from facing her killer. Reese opened his eyes.

" Sub Zero!! I FOUND IT!!!" He yelled.

" NOW UNLEASH IT!!!" Sub Zero yelled.

Instead of firing it with both hands just like Sub Zero, Reese consentrated the energy into one fist and punched the ground.

" POLAR EXPLOSION!!"

Reese created a wave of ice energy that slid accross the ground and froze the wooden dummy that was being used. Reese then used the butterfly flip and an uppercut that knocked the head off and Reese then executed the Shaolin Soccer Kick and sent the head hurdling back to the body and shattered it. He turned and looked to the two elder warriors and bowed. The two returned the gesture.

" It's time we headed back to Edenia." Liu Kang anounced.

Just as Liu Kang and Sub Zero turned their backs. Reese stopped them.

" Wait." He said.

The two turned around and saw Reese in his fighting stance.

" Before we go back. I wanna see how strong I've become. Let's go!!" He told them.

Liu Kang and Sub Zero smiled and charged towards Reese. Sub Zero and Liu Kang decided to use a combined effort. Sub Zero used his Cold Shoulder attack while Liu Kang used the Bicycle Kick. But Reese used the zanzoken and moved away just in time. When the two turned, Reese attacked with an amazing knee to sommersault kick on Liu Kang then while he was in the air, Reese excuted a spinning roundhouse kick to Sub Zero knocking him into the ground. Then Reese turned his attention back to Liu Kang. Reese used the zanzoken to get to Liu Kang and pummled him into the ground with a barrage of kicks and punches. Liu Kang hit the ground with a loud thud. Sub Zero used the ninja slide next it nearly got Reese but the young warrior moved again and shot a non lethal projectile at the cryomancer knocking him into a wall. Liu Kang got to his feet and used a butterfly kick to knock Reese off balance which worked and Liu Kang finished the combo with a bicycle kick. Reese kipped up and delivered a knee to the gut of Liu Kang and delivered a jaw breaking right hook to Sub Zero. After that Reese stopped and helped both of them up.

" Sorry about that." He told them. " It's just that I really needed to see how powerful I was."

Sub Zero checked his jaw to make sure it wasn't dislocated. " You are an amazing fighter." He finally said.

" I neglected to say this but you did past your tests." Liu Kang added. " You guys really are amazing."

" Nah. I just had two great masters that's all." Reese commented.

Liu Kang then created a portal to go back to Edenia.

" Thank you Sub Zero." He thanked the Lin Kuei grandmaster. " You've helped us much."

" Go and stop Shiro and his followers. That will be your thanks." Sub Zero told them.

Reese and Liu Kang charged through the portal to Edenia.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This was a long chapter. huh? Read and Review.


	15. The Final Strike

I don't own MK, The Characters, Midway, or the name Wild Guard.

IN AN UNKNOWN REIGON IN THE NETHEREALM

Exodus and Orion looked at their newly aquired weapons.

" It's been ages since we had these swords, isn't it brother?" Asked Orion.

" Yes. It has. But this is only the begining of our plan." Replied Exodus. " For now Avaria, you, and I shall go about helping Shiro. And when the time comes. We shall strike."

Just then Avaria came to them.

" Lord Shiro calls for us." She told them.

The two brother sheathed their swords and walked with Avaria into the room where Shiro waited with Scyleia, and Mercury.

" At long last. The time has come!" He announced. " Those fools from the realms are strong but yet they are weak. As you can tell from Exodus and Orion. Now I shall tell you what we're trying to do. Long ago before I was ever even heard of. There was a demon general from the netherealm, whose strength is higher than, Shao Kahn, Shinnok, Onaga, and the Elder Gods themselves. This general was the mightiest of all netherealm oni. His goal was supreme conquest of the realms. Just when supreme conquest was in his grasp. Some fools from the realms appeared and brought him down in defeat!! This will not go unaswered. My plan is to awaken the demon general and with him on our side, we will rule the realms!!!"

" Just what is the demon's name?" Asked Scyleia.

" Only his name alone sends chills down even the mightiest warrior's spine. A name that you know of but you dare not speak it. The conqueror of realms.......Justice."

Everyone except Exodus,Orion, and Avaria looked at him. Hoping it would be a joke. But Shiro wasn't laughing.

" He will side with us. Or he will perish." Shiro told them. Just then, Nitara returned.

" Have you found out where Justice is held?" Shiro asked.

She bowed to him. " Yes my lord." She answered. " He is being kept in an unknown temple underground in Earthrealm."

" Good." Shiro told her. " As always Nitara, you've done excellent work.

He then turned to his followers.

" Get ready everyone. This is going to be the final battle!!" He announced. " Those Wild Guard fools will undoubtedly try and stop us!! But we shall be ready for them."

As he said this, he created even more Super Tarkata to do battle.

" Now we are ready!! When Wild Guard comes to stop us!!! We shall show them the way......TO OBLIVION!!!!" He announced.

BACK IN EDENIA

Wild Guard came back together under Queen Sindel and listened to what she had to say.

" You young people have all become so strong in these past few days. I'm proud of you all." She said. " But now your strength and moves will now be put to the test. Shiro has began to make his move to Earthrealm. From what we were told. He is looking for the Unknown Temple."

" I know about that place. My old world history teacher told us about that place." Jamal explained. " The reason why it's known as the unknown temple is because it was belived to be bad luck to say the name of it. But after awhile people forgot the real name, so they just stuck with that particular name.

" That maybe true but some of our scouts that were in that area explored the temple and from what they learned. That is the temple where Justice is being kept." Sindel replied.

There was a small hush in the building.

" What do we do now?" Asked Maya.

Liu Kang then spoke.

" You will do your best. Do whatever you have to do to keep Shiro from waking Justice and destroying the realms." He told them.

Marquita stood up and looked around the table.

" Alright guys. You know what we've got to do." She said.

They all stood up and awaited their next order. Liu Kang created a portal to the unknown temple in Earthrealm.

" Godspeed Wild Guard." Sindel said to them.

The young warriors and Liu Kang charged through the portal.

BACK IN EARTHREALM.

Shiro, his followers and the super tarkata were already at the temple. There Shiro decided to stratigize.

" Mercury, you, Scylea,Nitara and the super tarkata will stay out here. Do not let anyone in!!! Exodus! Orion! Avaria! and myself will head inside to the tomb and awaken Justice!!" Shiro ordered.

Everyone obeyed and took their places for what would be the final battle. Meanwhile Wild Guard jumped out of the portal. They hid among the large rocks in front of the temple.

" Look. There's Mercury, Scyleia, and Nitara." Jenny pointed out.

" And a bunch of super tarkata." Rahzgriz added.

Liu Kang devised an idea.

" Darkheart, Cindy, Jenny, Maya,Rahzgriz, and myself will take care the ones standing outside." He instructed. " Marquita, you, Jamal, Reese, and Adrian will head inside and try and stop Shiro and the rest from getting to Justice and waking him."

" That's a good plan but we need a diversion." Jamal said.

Darkheart suddenly had an idea.

" Leave that to me." He said cracking his knuckles. He unsheated his elbow blades and began to charge towards the invaders outside the temple. Rahzgriz, Maya, Cindy, Jenny, and Liu Kang followed behind him.

Mercury opened his eyes and saw Darkheart charging towards them. The super tarkata were posed and ready, and Mercury,Scyleia,and Nitara got into their stances. Darkheart used his elbowblades to cut a path through the super tarkata with Cindy and Maya behind him. The remaining super tarkata were left to face Liu Kang, Rahzgriz,and Jenny. Darkheart got directly in Mercury's face.

" Now we shall end this Darkheart." Mercury growled.

Darkheart didn't answer him. Instead Mercury recieved a left hook to the jaw that sent him sprawling back. Liu Kang gave Marquita's group the signal and the four rushed past the battlefield and into the temple. The super tarkata, Scyleia, and Nitara tried to follow but Liu Kang and the rest barred their path. Cindy looked at them all and smiled.

" Bring it Bitches." She taunted.

MEANWHILE INSIDE THE TEMPLE

Marquita's group charged through the halls to find Shiro and his group. Suddenly they were face to face with a giant golemn.

" Password....." It spoke.

The four fight got into their stances.

" Any Ideas?" Asked Adrian.

" How about kick his ass?" Marquita answered.

Jamal shrugged his shoulders.

" Eh good enough for me." He said.

The four attacked the golemn. It was strong but they were stronger. The defeated the rock monster within minutes.

" Now that my friends is an ass whipping." Joked Jamal.

Reese smacked him in the head.

" Okay guys enough." Marquita told them. " We have to get to Shiro and the others.

The four continued their way deeper into the temple.

MEANWHILE

Shiro and his group where in front of the sarcophagus of Justice.

" Here it is my loyal servants. Beyond this door is where the great conqueror sleeps." Shiro said in awe. " We must move quickly or everything we fought for will end right here."

The three looked on without saying a word.

" Now in order for this to work we must chant the spell that Nitara told us to chant." Shiro continued. Then he thought to himself.

_" This is the time. This is perfect! Justice will be ressurected and the realms will be mine!!!"_

But before he could start the chant. Marquita's group interupted him.

" You know it's bad luck to mess with someone while they're sleeping." She joked.

" How many times do we have to kill you!?" Shiro said.

Reese and Jamal looked at him.

" His soul may not be in that body but that's still our dad's body." Reese said.

" Yeah we cant lift a finger to him." Jamal agreed.

" Don't worry I've got a score to settle with Shiro anyway. And he will release your dad's body." Said Marquita as she clinched her fists.

Jamal and Reese looked at each other and nodded. They knew who they were going after. Which left Adrian to fight Avaria.

And the battle started. Marquita charged towards Shiro and delivered a left hook, but Shiro ducked under it and counetered with a knee to the gut. Marquita stumbled a little and Shiro then punched her in the mouth. She flew back and crashed into a wall. Adrian was having some problems with Avaria everytime he tried to attack she used the zanzoken technique to get away. Avaria then attacked by connecting with a roundhouse kick to the side of Adrian's head sending him spiraling to the ground. Jamal and Orion were evenly matched they fought with neither side able to gain an advantage. Reese and Exodus were the same as well. Marquita got to her feet and continued fighting with Shiro. Shiro was impressed.

" Even after crashing and burning, you still plan on fighting me? I salute you." Shiro mocked.

Marquita wiped the blood from her mouth and resumed her fight. Adrian powered up to his maximum level and continued his fight. Reese and Jamal slowly began to outclass their adversaries to point of making them draw their swords.

" How does it feel guys? To be cut down by the very weapons that you used to wield?" Asked Exodus.

Reese and Jamal gave them no answer. Instead they stayed in their stances ready to fight. Exodus and Orion then attacked with Fenrir and Fafnir but Reese and Jamal dodged and parrired the attacks like they were nothing. Adrian's power boost appeared to be working for him, as he turned the fight around in his favor. Marquita, however, was still having problems with Shiro. He proved to be too powerful. Even for her to handle. Soon she was at his mercy.

BACK OUTSIDE

Darkheart's battle with Mercury was onesided. Mercury just wasn't in Darkheart's league and he was mercilessly destroyed by a palm blast by Darkheart. Liu Kang,Jenny and Rahzgriz mopped up the rest of the super tarkata, Maya and Cindy had a few problems with Nitara and Scyleia but overcame those obsticles and won their fights.

" Well done you guys." Liu Kang congratulated. " Now we must go inside and help in what ever way we can."

As they all walked in, Nitara got up and grabbed Cindy. Liu Kang and the others turned around but they were too late as Nitara spreaded her wings and took off into the air. Gaining altitude Nitara kept going up but Cindy kept fighting her. Finally Cindy got loose by punching Nitara hard in the jaw hard enough Nitara to release her. But now Cindy had another problem. She was falling from the sky. Nitara became extremely angry. She went after Cindy, and attacked but Cindy, despite falling from the sky, defended her self from Nitara's attacks, and attacked when she saw an opening. As they fell from the sky, their fight became more vicious. Nitara flew around Cindy taunting her into attacking then striking. But what she didn't know was that Cindy had just learned to control herself in the air. Which meant Cindy had just learned how to fly. Nitara attacked but Cindy was ready for her this time. Just as Nitara attacked, Cindy countered with an amazing body blow. Nitara couldn't belive it. Cindy then flew towards her and and continued her relentless assault, ruthlessly punching her repeatedly in the face and stomach. Then Cindy grabbed Nitara and headbutted her over countless times until she passed out. Cindy then let go of Nitara and held her palm out and shot a huge projectile at Nitara incinerating her completely. Cindy then safely landed on the ground. She dropped down to her knees to catch her breath.

" Are you alright?" Asked Liu Kang.

Between gasps for breath. Cindy did her best to speak.

" Yeah...I'm fine." She said. " We gotta get to the others."

Cindy got to her feet and dashed inside. Liu Kang and the others followed behind her.

BACK INSIDE

Exodus, Orion, Jamal and Reese clashed with no tomorrow. Reese and Jamal's new found power left Exodus and Orion stunned.

" Impressive boys." Congratulated Exodus. "You've managed to block Fenrir and Fafnir's attacks. But I ask you this. How does it feel to lose the blades that once chose you two as their weilders?"

" It's true we're shocked but after a while we got over it. We won't let that handicap stop us." Said Jamal.

" Our dad told us and Cj this saying when we were growing up. The weapon doesn't make the man. The man makes the weapon!!" Reese added.

" Pathetic. Do you two hear yourselves?" Mocked Orion. " These swords bond to the weilders that held them the longest. Basically these swords are part of us."

" Yes." Added Exodus. " What can you two hope to accomplish?"

" It's also true that the swords gave us more strength than we've ever imagined. But without them we learned that our power can still grow." Reese continued. " And they have they've grown with each new experience, and it's found a home with all the friends and allies we've made. We've become an unstoppable force for good!!"

Reese and Jamal got into their stances once more.

" So what is your point?" Asked Exodus.

"My point is we don't need weapons. We belive in our own power!"

Suddenly Fenrir and Fafnir disappeared.

" What's going on?" Asked Orion.

The swords then reappeared....In Reese and Jamal's possession. But instead of using them. The brother sheathed them.

" We won't need them to beat you two bitches." Jamal said.

" Yeah." Reese added.

Their fight continued. Meanwhile Adrian got a second wind during his fight with Avaria. She executed a roundhouse kick but Adrian parried it and socked her in the jaw. She stumbled back and wiped the blood from her mouth.

" Didn't your mother ever tell you not to strike a woman?" She said sarcastically.

" Yeah well that didn't apply to female demons." Adrian shot back.

Just as Avaria tried to attack Adrian. A green flaming skull stopped her in her tracks. She looked to the direction of where the projectile came from. She reconized that blast.

" Quan Chi. I thought Scorpion killed you!!"

But then the silhouette proved not to be the sorcerer. Instead was Jenny.

" You attacked my love. Put my friends in danger. AND you called me Quan Chi. Your ass is mine!!" She roared.

Jenny charged at Avaria and executed a leaping crane kick, while Adrian executed a 540 roundhouse kick but Avaria once again used the zanzoken technique to get away from the two attacks.

Meanwhile Shiro had Marquita in his grasp. She had no strength left to get free.

" Sorry girly but this is the end of the road for you." He hissed.

Suddenly a wave of energy homed in on Shiro and connected with Shiro. He released his grasp on Marquita and turned to look the interloper in the face. All he saw was Cindy with a death glare.

" You leave her alone." She growled. Cindy then attacked Shiro but Shiro dogded her punch and executed one of his own but Cindy smiled as he fell for the trick. Darkheart decended from the air and executed an elbow but Shiro pushed Cindy away and he moved away from Darkheart's attack. Just as Shiro was in the clear, Rahzgriz appeared and executed his Dragon Bomb projectile but Shiro moved away from it. When he looked and found himself surronded by Cindy,Darkheart,Rahzgriz,Maya,Liu Kang, and Marquita who was getting back to her feet. Shiro simply smiled.

" It seems that my Super Tarkata have failed me." He hissed. " No matter. I'll deal with you fools myself!!"

Marquita and Cindy attacked him in a barrage of fists and kicks. Shiro simply folded his arms and dogdged their attacks. Maya, and Darkheart joined in as well but they got the same result.

" TAKE THIS!!!" Rahzgriz and Liu Kang yelled in unison as they both shot a projectile. Shiro countered his four attackers and slapped the two blasts away. Rahzgriz and Liu Kang made their move. But Shiro was still too powerful even for the son of Onaga and the protector of earthrealm. Shiro then ran to Cindy's downed body and kicked her in the air, then he blasted her into a wall using a ki blast.

Meanwhile Avaria,Orion,and Exodus were losing their battles. Avaria fell victim to Jenny's wicked scars technique. She fell to the ground defeated. Exodus' power was drained as Reese finished him off using his Angel Fist Of The Zodiac attack, and Jamal snatched victory from Orion by using the whirlwind crush technique. The sinister siblings were defeated. But now the four victors were faced with another problem. Shiro had just defeated the others.

" Well Jamal it looks we have to go back on our word." Said Reese sadly.

Jamal only nodded. The two brothers looked at Jenny and Adrian who gave them looks of determination.

The four charged Shiro and attacked. Shiro looked at with an impressed look. Reese jumped into the air and executed an aerial axe kick but Shiro moved but was hit by Jamal's whirlwind kick. Jenny then attacked using her carnival kick but Shiro moved to the side only to be hit by Adrian's ridged hand rush. Shiro became extremely angry and he powered up to his ultamite level and he completely overpowered the last remaining four. Soon they were all down.

" You fools wasted my time!!" Shiro gloated. " If that was your best then your best wasn't good enough!!"

Just as he turned, someone struggled to get to their feet. Shiro turned back around and saw Marquita standing.

" Poor Marquita. Still not comfortable with the idea of dying huh?" Shiro laughed.

Marquita didn't say a word. She quietly walked towards Shiro with the intent on ending the fight in her favor.

Liu Kang had an idea.

" Listen chanel what energy you have left and give it to Marquita." He instructed.

Slowly, everyone lifted their hands and began to rejuvenate Marquita. She then began her attack.

She leapt into the air and attacked Shiro but Shiro blocked her attack and knocked her face first into the ground.

" Guys it's not enough. I need more." She told them.

Jenny held her hand out and her energy siphoned into Marquita. Shiro rose an eyebrow as Marquita rose to her feet. She tried to attack again but she was met with a clothesline by Shiro. Then he proceeded to jump up and down on her body. Marquita spat up an enormous amount of blood as Shiro continued his sadistic assault. When he was done. Marquita was nearly embedded into the ground. Rahzgriz, Adrian, and Darkheart rose their hands and their energy siphoned out off their bodies and into Marquita. Once again Marquita got to her feet.

" Your persistance is annoying." Shiro said.

Marquita attacked once more but Shiro shot a projectile from his hand that embedded Marquita into the wall. Shiro then began to assault her with small but effective ki blasts. When he was done Marquita was a mangeled mess.

" I salute you, Marquita." He told her. " You've got a lot of heart, but your final hour has arrived!"

" Guys. I know I can beat him. Just give me then energy." Marquita yelled.

Reese, Jamal, Maya, and Cindy all stood up and held their hands out.

" Marquita. FINISH HIM!!" They yelled.

Their energy siphoned to Marquita. Her eyes opened up as she felt the power surge through her body. And just as Shiro was about to deliver the final blow, Marquita caught his fist.

" What?" Shiro started. " Where is she getting this energy?"

Marquita stood before him.

" Whose final hour's arrived?" She asked.

After everyone's energy siphoned to Marquita they dropped to the ground exhausted.

" No matter how much power you absorb from those idiots. It won't be enough to kill me!!" Shiro said desperately.

Marquita smiled.

" We'll see about that. We'll never know for sure until I try." She said.

They attacked. Just when Shiro's ki blast looked as if it was going to connect. Marquita ducked.

" NOW THE REAL FIGHT BEGINS!!" She yelled as she unleashed her move.

" WOLF BARRAGE!!"

She defeated Shiro with the same move she used to defeat Sheeva not so long ago. Shiro dropped to the ground. Marquita fell to the ground as well. Breathing heavily she did her best to speak to her comrades.

" Together we are unbeatable. Thank you guys." She said to them.

" I can't feel my legs." Jamal said joking.

Everyone began to laugh. Moments later. They recovered and were ready to leave. Liu Kang began to create a portal to Edenia so everyone could heal their wounds and tell Sindel the news.

" We saved the realms again." Announced Liu Kang.

Marquita turned to their new allies.

" So guys how does it feel to be heroes?" She asked them.

" It feels different." Jenny responded.

" You remember that night I won the WIBC title right?" Asked Cindy. " Multiply that times a hundred."

" Being a hero was something I didn't concern myself with. But now I must say. It's gratifying." Darkheart said.

Rahzgriz, Adrian and Maya nodded in agreement. But just as they were ready to leave, Shiro staggered to his feet along with Exodus, Orion, and Avaria.

" You fools will not leave this place alive!" Shiro yelled.

Wild Guard tried to get to him but they were held in place by a seal spell that prevented them from moving. They could only watch as Shiro began the resurrection by chanting the incarnation.

The time has come, to awaken him. He whose name is legendary

I call upon the ancient lords of the netherealm,  
To bring forth this beast and,

Awaken, awaken, awaken, awaken,  
Take the land, that must be taken.  
Awaken, awaken, awaken, awaken,  
Devour worlds, smite forsaken

Rise up from your thousandth year of sleep,  
Break forth from your grave eternally.

I command you to rise, rise, rise, rise,  
rise, rise, rise, rise.

The whole temple began to shake violently as the incarnation worked. The cover of the sarcophagus slowly began to open.

" YESSS HE IS AWAKKE!!" Exclaimed Shiro.

Exodus looked at Orion and Avaria and nodded. Suddenly the three sprung into action. Shiro turned and he saw Avaria drive her hand into his chest and rip his heart and intestines out. He dropped to the floor with a stunned look on his face.

" What is this betrayal?" Shiro asked before he died.

Exodus simply laughed.

" How could we betray you. When we were never on your side." Avaria asked

Wild Guard was freed from their imprisonment. They were stunned at what just happned.

" BEHOLD WILD GUARD THE AWAKENING AND ARRIVAL OF JUSTICE!!!" Exodus anounced. " LET'S SEE YOU TRY AND STOP US NOW!!!!"

Everyone looked at Marquita. She turned to the threat and got into her stance.

" WE BEAT THIS JUST LIKE WE DID EVERYTHING ELSE!!!!" She told them.

Everyone got into their stances. Reese and Jamal stood on both sides of Marquita and unsheathed their re aquired swords. Ready to fight again.

In the sarcophagus Justice's eyes slowly opened and his laugh echoed through out earthrealm.

A/N: The chant is actually the lryics from the song Awaken by Dethklok


	16. Epilogue

I don't own MK, Midway, the characters or the name Wild Guard.

Epilogue

In Edenia. Queen Sindel felt the enormous power in Earthrealm.

" Justice has been awoken." She said to herself.

She sighed as she stood up and walked outside the palace and into the streets of the beautiful realm. She looked to the smiles of her people who bowed to her and showed respect. She smiled back at the people and patted the heads of the children. She made her way to the stone figures of her husband King Jerrod, and Cj. She began a one sided conversation with them both.

" Jerrod, I don't know what to do now that Justice has in fact awoken. I wish you were here my husband." She said sadly. Then she turned to Cj.

" Wild Guard needs your help Cj." She told him. " I wish you could hear me. Their ultamite test now begins. If there was a way to bring you back. I wouldn't hesitate to find it."

She turned to walk back to the palace. As soon as she left, a green light fluttered around in the air for a while before embedding into the stone figure of Cj.

Moments later, the stone began to crack........

TO BE CONCLUDED IN THE LAST AND FINAL OF THE SAGA. MORTAL KOMBAT: THE AGE OF JUSTICE

A/N : I feel like this story was a little off from the others. So for the time being. I'm going to wait and brainstorm for the final one. I want to make this last story a little better than this one. I'm going to do the prequel first. It's going to be based off of the History of Trunks. It's called Mortal Kombat: The History Of Seraea. But Read and Reveiw.


End file.
